The Golden Princess
by dyspraxicDaydream
Summary: Orlaith has been in love with Al since the beginning of FMA. When she discovers that FMA is real, Orl wins a chance for the Elric brothers to stay with her and wins Al's heart. Of course, things aren't always peaches and gravy when your favourite anime become real. Slowly, but surely, Orl is slowly starting to lose her mind now that she is in Amestris. AlxOC COMPLETED!
1. Phone Conversations

****Orlaith has been in love with Al since she started reading FMA at the age of 10. So when she discovers that FMA is real and wins a chance for the Elric brothers to stay with her for six months, she also wins Al's heart with her kindness and adoration for both Ed and Al. Orl must now learn to survive the hardships of choosing between her home and the boy she's loved for eight years. ALxOC EdWin and eventual HavocxOC****

* * *

><p><strong>Hey tharrrrrr! So this is my first ever FMA fanfiction ever! WOOT!<strong>

**Disclamer: I don't own FMA, booo! If I did, then this would be a film or whatever.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Phone Conversations<span>

I love riding the bus. I do own a car, but ever since Louise, my roommate crashed it when she was coming home from her parents, I have been riding the bus to and from college, until today. Today, I dropped my Photography course, after a year and a half of failing, and began working for a photography company.

I was sitting on the bus listening to Yui songs. I was a huge Anime fan and Yui was one of my favourite Japanese artists. I could hear my phone vibrate. I pulled it out before the loud post-hardcore music could play and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Or?" My roommate's loud annoying voice cut through the silence like a knife "Where are you?"

"On the bus." I said, frowning as people gave me a dirty look "Louise, is it important?"

"You know that anime you watch, with those brothers?" Louise said, slowly

"Narrow it down, Lou." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Fullmetal Alchemist." Lou added

"Indeed." I replied, hailing for the bus to stop.

"They're on the news." Louise said and then I heard the sounds of the TV in the background.

"It seems that famous Japanese animation Fullmetal Alchemist is not as fictional as people think. Arakawa has confessed that a country off the coast of Hawaii and Japan and some of the inhabitants are the inspiration of her most well-known work. I am here with the real Edward and Alphonse Eric."

By this stage, I was standing at the front of the bus and waiting for him to stop. It was amazing. They were real! So, SO, real!"

"So, Edward, what is your reaction to this news."

Edward cleared his throat and said

"Well, I'm shocked how much people know about us." He said.

Ed's voice sounded rich and full, as if Vic Mignogna's voice had dropped an octave.

The bus stopped and I stepped of it, smiling at the driver.

"Al and I wish to travel to a country called England to learn about how people there live and visit a place called Winchester, a former capital city, to learn about how alchemy has evolved." Ed added

"We are looking for a place to stay." Alphonse added.

Al's voice was so deep and warm and kind. It made me smile.

"We're hoping to stay somewhere in Winchester with someone who knows about… our story so that we could learn about life over there. Fuhrer Grumman is willing to pay whoever allows us into their home."

"If anyone who is interested in letting Edward and Alphonse stay with them for a few months" said the reporter "please call the number at the bottom of the screen."

"LOUISE" I yelled "CALL THAT NUMBER!"

"Okay!" Lou cried and hung up.

I walked through the green opposite the bus stop. Imagine if I was actually living with the Elric brothers. With Al. My fangirl crush stopped being a crush and turned into love when I bought the first FMA D.V.D. Seeing Al in human form made my stomach drop. He was so adorable!

When I arrived at the block of flats where Lou and I lived, I fumbled in my pocket for my keys and saw the keychain that I had made with the rules of Equivalent Exchange on a black background. I opened the door and headed toward our front door. When I opened that door, I saw the dark head of Louise bobbing as she talked down our house phone.

"Yes. And that's Orlaith, spelt O-R-L-A-I-T-H but pronounced Or-la. Her last name is Jude. Yes, spelt the normal way. Orlaith Jude"

She turned as I shut the front door.

"Oh, hang on, she's home." She smiled and turned to me.

"Hey," she covered the phone with one hand as she spoke to me "We won. The brothers are staying with us. I've been talking with Marie and I'm moving in with her and Ellie while Ed and Al are here." Then she passed me the phone.

Marie was one of our friends and I wasn't entirely surprised. Her. Louise and Ellie were extra close and had their own little secrets

"Hello?" I said gently into the phone.

"Hello, Orlaith." The voice of Edward Elric danced through the phone to my ears. "Your roommate, Louise-Ann, told me that you are a bit, ahem, of a fan of my brother, is this true?"

My eyes widened and I gasped.

I didn't know what was more surprising: The fact that Edward Elric had just talked to me or the fact that Ed knew that that I was in love with Al.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!<strong>

**So this is my first FMA fanfic. I'm slightly obsessed with Al so Orlaith is a calmer version of me. I will be uploading a photo of her soon, if I can find a nice photo :3 If not, that I will use my photography skills (pssssh! What skills?) and take a photo of a friend of mine.**


	2. Getting to know you

**Why hello there ;D**

**I've been watching Vic Mignogna interviews and I promised my little brother that I will make Ed say "I'm not short! I'm fun-sized!"**

**Thanks to _insanexnerd1544_, my first reviewer! You so lovely! :3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Getting to know you<p>

"Orlaith?" Ed's voice shocked me out of my shock. Hang on, let me rephrase that. . .

"Brother…" Al said enviously

"Orlaith, if you don't answer, I am hanging up right now!"

"Ed…ward … El…ric…" I breathed

"She speaks!" cried Al

"Hey, Orlaith, I'm going to pass the phone to Al." said Ed and I could feel him winking at me.

"Wait!" cried Al. Ed laughed

"Just go for it Al!" He said

"Uh, Orlaith." Al's voice filled my left ear. I melted. I mean, Alphonse Elric, my childhood crush and the best thing since sliced bread, was talking to me.

"Hey there." I said gently.

"To be honest, I was a little bit scared when you're roommate told me that you loved me ." Alphonse gave a nervious laugh.

Gee thanks, Louise.

"I'm not mad and obsessive." I sighed "I just think you're really sweet and kind and cute."

"What did she say?" Ed asked in the background.

"Nothing!" cried Al.

"Give me the phone!" said Ed.

"No!" Al yelled.

I could hear them fighting. I started laughing.

"You two are so cute!" I gasped between giggles.

"Really?" asked Ed.

"Yes!" I laughed. "I can't wait to meet you."

"Well, I'm going to bed." Said Ed "Goodnight, Orlaith. Remember what I told you, Al.

"Brother." Sighed Al. "I'm not a child. I'm nearly 20!"

"Goodnight." I called.

"Orlaith?" asked Al, after a small pause. "Are you alone?"

"I am now." I said. I had moved into the living room and Louise was in her room, packing.

"What do you love about me?"

"Well, you're a really sweet," I said "and you have been through a lot, so I guess I admired you. Plus, you're very …" I didn't know what to say next. Hot? Sexy? Attractive?

"Handsome."

"Really?" cried Al

"Yes. I mean, I find boys who love animals attractive. Just something about them…"

"Do you have a cat?" asked Al

"I did when I was a little girl. Dinky, her name was. She died a few days after I moved out."

"Oh." Said Al "That's sad."

"Yeah, I'll show you a photo when you arrive."

"We're coming tomorrow morning. You have to come pick us up outside the cathedral."

"But that's like five miles alwayyyy!" I moaned. "But, I get to see you and Edward, so it's okay."

"What do you look like, Orlaith?" asked Al.

"Well, I have dark green eyes and freckles and auburn hair that falls sorta mid length. I'm five foot 6 and I'm, I suppose, curvy." I said, studying myself in the mirror. "Also, I'm 18. Why do you wanna know? You're seeing me tomorrow."

"Yes, but I wanted to know." Said Al.

"Alright then. How tall are you , Alphonse?" I asked

"I'm 6 foot 3." Said Al. He was slightly shorter than my ex, Ray. Interesting.

"And Edward is…?" I said, gently

"Five foot 11." Said Al

"Taller than me" I added, sighing deeply

"But short people are sweet." Al said quickly

"Thanks, Alphonse." I said, smiling

"What for?" Al sounded confused

"Trying to confort me. It's really sweet."

"Uhhh," I could just imagin Al blushing "Call me Al."

"Call me, Or." I replied.

Al and I chatted for a bit. As in, Al asked me a lot of questions about my flat and myself. I, of course, answered. I told Al all about my childhood; that I moved out when I was 16 in order to get closer to college and that I get on well with my parents, Dennis and Ann. We talked about my hobbies: such as the fact I love photography and because of that, I work at a photography agency and that I can cook. We were really getting to know each other when Al said

"Or, Orlaith?"

"Yuppers?" I said sweetly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"My brother's telling me I need to go to bed." said Al sadly.

I glanced at the clock. It was 10:32. I had been talking to Al for forty-five minutes?

"I'll see you tomorrow, Al." I said softly.

"Yes. Goodnight, Or." Al said, gently

"Goodnight." I said softly

There was a bit of a pause then

"Orlaith?"

"Al, I thought you'd hung up!" I said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Sorry!" Al cried

"Hang up, then!"

"No, you!" said Al

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

This argument lasted about ten minutes until

"Both of you hang up!" Yelled Ed. He sounded so cute when he got mad.

"Yes, Mr Elric, sir." I yelled down the phone so that the grumpy State Alchemist could hear.

"'Night, Orlaith." Said Al

"Night, Alphonse." I said.

The last thing I heard was Al's laughter before he hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooooooooooh! Orlaith flirtinggg ;D<strong>

**I hope y'all enjoy this! Dear Lordy, I've gone American O.O**

**Rate 'n' Review, peeps! ;3**


	3. It's on a need to know bases

**Sup, you cool cats. I'm not really have much success with this fic. But, I'm going to continue trying!**

* * *

><p>"I'm packed." said Lou, coming out of her room. "The beds will be made in the morning. Can I sleep in your room tonight?"<p>

I looked up from where I was sitting on the sofa and smiled.  
>"Sure." I said softly<p>

"Oh, I recognise that smile." smiled Lou. "It's a 'Oh-Lou-I'm-so-in-love' look. Don't deny it, Or, you and Alphonse are just so cute!"

"Were you listening on the extension, Lou?" I cried, almost dropping the phone

"Yes." Louise smiled "Oh, but Orlaith, it was so cute."

I stood up "That's not fair!" I yelled "I have no privacy in my own flat!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhileeeeeeeeeeeee~<p>

* * *

><p>Ed walked out of the bathroom into the hotel room where he and his brother were staying and caught sight of Al sat on his bed, looking at the mobile phone.<p>

"Al?" asked Ed as he walked over to Al. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Said Al smiling, getting to his feet, then his face grew serious. "Or's really nice, brother, do you think she'll like me?"

Ed rolled his eyes and put his hands on his brother's shoulders

"Alphonse, she loves you, Louise told us earlier that she loves you. What did she say to you, to make you blush, hmm?"

Al turned scarlet "She … She called me 'handsome.'"

"Anything else?" Ed said, attempting to coax an answer out of his younger brother.

"She said I was sweet and kind."

"I told you she loved you." Ed walked over to his side of the bed and began getting changed.

"Do you think that Orlaith's in love with me?" Al rang a hand through his hair and put the mobile phone on the bedside table.

"I don't know." Ed pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

Al removed his waistcoat and tie. He began to unbutton his trousers.

Are you in love with her?" Ed turned around shirtless.

"No." Al stood up and loosened his tie. "We've only spoken once. And I don't even know what she looks like. She told me what she looked like, but I have to see her for myself."

"You'll see her tomorrow, Al." Ed finished getting changed and climbing into his side of the double bed. "Don't worry."

Al looked at the phone.

"I hope she's pretty." He said softly

* * *

><p>"So, Orlaith," said Louise as she lay her sleeping bag next to my bed. "Are you in love with Alphonse?"<p>

I looked up from where I was folding clean clothes and shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Don't give me that, Orlaith," said Lou "You know that you are."

I walked into the living room and started closing the curtains. It was a friday evening and, luckily, Lou and I always did the housework on a Thursday. I didn't need to matter about impressing Ed and Al, Louise had OCD, but irritatingly annoying OCD.

"Orlaith," said Louise "You were smiling on the phone like the way you used to around Ray."

I paused. Ray's name wasn't mentioned in the flat. I had dated him since I was 15 and he had proposed to me on my 16th birthday. Six months ago, Ellen saw making out with a girl at one of my mate's party. I screamed and cried and gave him his ring back. He tried to get me to take him back, but everytime I refused, he would get angry and violent.

"You do love Al, don't you?" Louise walked towards me "Or-"

"Yes." I said. "I'm in love with Alphonse Elric." I turned around.

Louise looked shocked as I cried

"I am in love with a fictional character, a cartoon!"

"But Orlaith, he's not a cartoon. He's real!" Louise took my hand."

"Is he?" I asked, looking down at the phone."I have to phone him."

"Just don't wake anyone up." Louise said and walked towards Orlaith's bedroom.

* * *

><p>Al was reading the instructions for the mobile phone that the Fuhrer had bought the brothers. He has read the bit about something called bluetooth, when the phone vibrated. Al jumped and looked over at the number. It said unknown, but Al picked it up anyway.<p>

"Hello?" he asked "Alphonse Elric?"

He smiled as he heard

"Al, it's me, Orlaith."

"Orlaith, what's wrong?" Al said, gently.

"I can't sleep." she replied.

"Neither can I." Al said "I guess it must be excitement, huh?"

"Yeah." said Orlaith softly

"So, princess, what you wanna talk about?" Alphonse had decided to turn up the Elric charm.

"I don't care, I just wanna hear your voice." Orlaith said softly.

Al smiled to himself. He wasn't very good at flirting, but this was working.

"I can't wait to see you." he said "Only twelve hours."

Orlaith have a soft affirmative moan.

Al could tell she was tired. He could also tell that she wanted his voice to lull her to sleep.

"I've never met anyone who is such a big fan of us. I'm really happy you phoned us, Orlaith. Louise told me that you cried when I got my body. I'm so happy. I've never et anyone like you and that's why I like you so much. You are so amazing to have stayed by our side after all this time."

Al took a deep breath and said.

"Orlaith. You have made me so happy."

"I shall tell her that, Alphonse." said the voice of Orlaith's roommate, Louise.

"Ah!" cried Al. "How much did you hear?"

"Just that little bit." Louise laughed. "You must really like Orlaith. You're not in love with her, are you?"

"No!" cried Al."Is she?"

"Ahhhhhhh!" said Louise "You'll have to find out."

"But, Louise, I have to find out!" Al replied

"Goodnight Alphonse." said Louise and hung up, leaving Al half and dreading half looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Woot! Another chapter done! I swear in the next chapter, Al and Orlaith meet. I swear!<strong>


	4. Meetings in the Park

**I uploaded! I said on Twitter that I would upload on Friday and I did. **

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Ed or Al (in my dreams I do T.T) BUT! I DO own Orlaith, Greg, Ava, Louise and other OCs.

* * *

><p>The next day I was awoken by the sound of Louise packing.<p>

"Ah," she said "Gorgey Greg called. He wanted to know if you were coming into work this morning. I told him that you were going to be going to the cathedral to meet the Elric brothers."

Gregory Fuller, aka Gorgeous Greg because half of the agency was in love him, was a primary school friend of mine. We had been friends since I was about seven and his three older brothers were diehard anime fans. He was the one to get me into anime and, more importantly, FMA.

"Louise

* * *

><p>He's gonna wanna come and meet them!" I cried, tugging my hair of the four plaits and tossing my ginger waves over my shoulder.<p>

"He does wanna meet them." Louise said "He said that he would give you a lift to the city centre if you let him come with you."

I sighed.

"Fine." I said "Now get out, I'm gonna get dressed."

When I emerged from my room, Louise was texting. She looked up and said

"You wearing that?"

I looked down.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

I was wearing a grey jacket, a black low cut top, blue skinnies and my razor blade necklace fell into my cleavage. My long thick wavy red hair fell midway down my back and on my feet was little black pumps.

"You're not wearing any make-up!" Louise cried, getting up and dragging me back into my room.

Now I hated make-up nearly as much as Ed hated milk, but once Louise had forced lip gloss and foundation on my face, I was beginning to feel braver.

Just as Louise had finished curling my eyelashes, the buzzer rang. Louise flung a thing of clear mascara at me and went to answer the phone. I applied the accursed liquid on my eyes and walked into the hallway just as Louise opened our red front door.

A boy, well man, of around seventeen with straight brown hair and dressed in black skinnies, a white shirt, a black and white checked shirt and those black shoes with the pointy toes walked into the  
>hallway and cried<p>

"Sup bitches!"

I walked forwards to hug the boy. Greg hugged me back

"Looking good, Orlaith." he winked at me. "You look cracking too, Lou." he added, smiling at my roommate who blushed furiously.

"Thanks for the lift." I said to Greg, who just shook his head.

"Well, I couldn't pass the chance to meet the Elric brothers." He said "Plus, I didn't want you to meet two strange twenty year-olds. Your dad would kill me if he knew I wasn't looking after his little golden princess."

I winced at the nickname, Orlaith literally meant 'Golden Princess' in Irish Gaelic and I wasn't really one for terms of endearment.

"Shall we mosey?" I asked, picking up my phone, iPod and keys.

Greg grinned and we started towards the door. Louise tapped on my shoulder and I turned

"Thanks for being such a great roomie." Louise said, giving me a hug. "You must invite the gang round soon so we can meet Edward and Alphonse."

"I will." I said, hugging Louise tightly. "Feel free to come round whenever you want. Just text or buzz or phone."

* * *

><p>Al and Ed had called a taxi to pick them up from their hotel in Luton to Winchester. The journey was long and boring, but all Al could think about was Orlaith.<p>

What if she expected him to look different? What if she didn't like him? Al began to panic. What if she changed her mind and didn't come? What if they argued all the time? What if-

"Al, we're here." Ed said, poking his younger yet taller brother.

* * *

><p>Greg and I pulled up outside 'Ai's Photography and Anime Studio' and headed inside. The owner of the studio, Ava, insisted that Japanese anime openings played in the receptionwaiting room. As we walked into the reception area, a woman with long dyed pink hair standing behind a desk looked up from the laptop she was working at and smiled at me.

"Orrrrrlaaaaaaaith!" She sang "I didn't know you were coming in today!"

"Morning, Ava." I said, smiling at her "I came in to pick up some work and to show you something."

Ava's face lit up at the thought of a present.

"Well, someone did call in this morning to ask for a sketch." She said, assuming the classic anime thinking pose. "One of Alphonse Elric. In human form. I said that it might be a bit for a tricky project, but I see if my biggest FMA fan could do it."

"A drawing of Al…" I said softly and then looked over at "Ah! Your surprise! Greg, we have to go to the cathedral now!"

I grabbed Greg's hand and dragged him out of the studio.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" cried Greg as we ran toward the cathedral. "What time are we meeting Ed and Al?"

"Five minutes ago." I said.

"Ah."

* * *

><p>"Where is sheee?" moaned Ed, standing on his tiptoes. Winchester Cathedral was a hotspot for tourists and since it was towards the end of the half-term break, the park was busy.<p>

"She'll be here." Said Al, looking around for a small red haired girl. His ear pricked up as he saw a girl with loose red hair sprint into the park. She looked around but then stopped as a boy, with straight brown hair that fell into his eyes, walked up to her and took her hand. She smiled at him and then rested her heado nhis shoulder. Al's face fell. That wasn't Orlaith.

Ed was looking for Orlaith too. He knew that if she didn't turn up then it would break Al's heart. He saw a red headed girl with a boy with brown hair. She locked eyes with Ed and grinned, waving at him. Ed raised an eyebrow as the girl the pressed a finger to her lips. She then walked off.

"Okay?" Ed said, rather confused at the actions of a complete stranger.

"Brother, what's-ah!" Al turned to look at his brother and then cried as a pair of hands covered his eyes.

The same girl that waved at Ed a minute ago! She giggled and whispered into Al's ear.

"Guess who…"

Al gasped and, grabbing the girl's wrists, he turned around and pulled her towards him. He then hugged her tightly.

"Orlaith, I finally meet you." He said happily, burying his face into her hair.


	5. Welcome to England!

**Hello, you lovely people you! I have got Christmas fever! I'm thinking of pushing the time setting of this fic forward to late November, purely because I wanna write a Christmas chapter.**  
><strong>Anyway, I know people want to know what happens next in the fic. Oh, yes, Al and Orlaith meet. Let the fluff commence! Be warned . . .<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Ed or Al or the songs mentioned or Eric the guitar! Eric belongs to my mum x3.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Welcome to England!<span>

Al was so happy. He had finally met Orlaith! He looked up at Ed, who winked at him, and buried his face in Orlaith's hair again.

Her hair smelt of strawberries and faintly of apples and she was short enough for Al to rest his head on her chin. When he let go of her, she took his hands, the smile still on her face, and said  
>"You are tall."<p>

Her voice was soft with a slight twang. It wasn't like the people that the brothers had met on their flight over.  
>To be honest it sounded like Orlaith had said "You ah tawl!"<br>But Al just laughed and said  
>"Yes, I am!"<p>

Orlaith stood on her tiptoes and kissed his jaw. Then she moved to kissed the over side of his jaw, when Al looked down and thus their lips met.

* * *

><p>I panicked. No doubt about that.<br>"Oh God, I am so sorry!" I cried

"It's fine." Al said "I shouldn't have moved."

He flashed another heart-warming, knee-weakening smile at me. I could feel myself blushing.

Al moved my hair from in front of my glasses and said  
>"Your eyes are really pretty. They have blue and green and brown and yellow in them. And when you smile, they crinkle up."<p>

"Oi, Princess!" called Greg from where he stood, chatting with Ed. "We still have to stop by the studio and see Ava."

I sighed  
>"Yeah, 'pose so."<p>

Alphonse picked up his suitcase and took my hand in the other. I blushed. Again.

"I can't wait to see where we're staying, Or!" he said, still smiling at me. "Is it a nice place?"

"I like it." I said. "It's nice to have a place of my own."

"Will Brother and I have to share a room?" Al asked as we left the park.

"I'm afraid so, Al." I said, biting my lip.

"That's fine." Al said, squeezing my hand. "I find it hard to sleep in a strange place."

"Well, my room's only down the hallway so if you ever need anything, my door's open." I beamed

"You slut." said Greg from on front of us. I glowered.

"I hate you." I grumbled "I'm just trying to be a nice person."

"So the offer's open to me too?" Ed winked at me

"Brother! You're married and a father!" yelled Al, sounding irritated.

"I was joking." Ed rolled his eyes.

"Ed's a dad?" I asked "I suppose he's married to Winry.

"Winry's 6 months pregnant." said Al "Brother's very paranoid. The other day she sneezed and he freaked out."

"I would like to meet Winry one day." I smiled.

"Well, when Brother and I go back to Amestris, I'll take you with us." Al said

"Oh, wow." I said, blushing "Thanks Al. Oh look! We're here."

Greg had already lead Ed inside, so I pushed open the door. Inside, Ava stood in front of the receptionist's desk, freaking out over Ed. I could tell he loved it.

Al looked at me and squeezed my hand.

"Orlaith, is she scared by Brother?" He said, slightly worried.

"Nah, she's just excited." I said, walking up to Ava.

"Did Greg get to have the brothers stay with him?" she squealed

"No, I did." I said, calmly and dropped Al's hand before Ava could freak out over that. "Louise called as soon as the number went up."

Al walked over to me and looked at Ava.  
>"Is your hair really pink?" he asked.<p>

Ava laughed and shook her head.

"I really have mousy hair." she beamed "I hated it, so I dye it."

Al looked at me.  
>"Orlaith, what does 'dye' mean?"<p>

"Urm, you use chemicals to make your hair different colours. You know how you colour clothes, right? It's the same thing but with hair."

Al nodded as he looked around the studio. It was a strange place. The walls were a deep rich purple at the top near the ceiling, which was purple too, which then cascaded down into a pale cherry blossom pink at the bottom near the wooden floor. On the wall opposite the Receptionist's desk, was a painting of Alphonse and Edward Elric as kids reaching out to each other. Al stared at the painting and a look of pain filled his face.

"Al?" I asked, taking his hand.

Just then the music changed from the opening of Ouran High School Host Club (Sakura Kiss by Kawabe Chieko) to Nothing I Won't Do by Vic Mignogna. I gave Ava a look and she quickly changed it to the opening of Elfen Lied (Lilium). I raised my eyebrows. The music then changed to Hello Beautiful by Vic Mignogna. Much better.

"Al?" I whispered, standing in front of him on my tiptoes. Curse my height!

"Huh?" Al tore his eyes away from the painting.

"Do you want us to change the painting?" Ava asked.

"I don't want to be a hassle." Al said.

"We've got a nice one of Ed." I said "One of him with some cherry blossoms."

"The one in the bathroom?" asked Greg, appearing out of nowhere. I must have jumped at least seven foot.

'Oh, that one!" cried Ava and then ran off to get it.

"Al, help me move the painting." said Greg.

Ed and I watched the boys take the painting down.

"Is he sensitive about what happened when you were ten?" I asked

"A little." Ed turned to me "Don't worry, Orlaith, He'll be fine."

I took this time to look at Al properly. He was of medium build, slightly broad-shouldered and he had more muscle than fat. His hair was light sandy brown and was parted to the side. His face was slightly rounded and he had beautiful golden brown eyes. He was dressed in a pair of black trousures and a white shirt with a black tie and a dark green waistcoat. In short, he was pretty cute. No, not pretty cute. Criminally adorable!

Ava came back with the painting of Ed and went away with the other painting.

"Oh, congrats on being a daddy." I said to Ed.

He smiled at me.  
>"Thanks, Orlaith."<p>

"Must be scary, huh?" I said.

"Yeah, I feel so old. But Winry gets even more violent and I suppose that's worse."

"Your mother would have been proud." I said, softly. "So would your father."

"Thanks Orlaith." Ed smiled at me again. "If it's a girl, we're gonna call her Patricia Nina."

"Noble Little Girl," I said softly, "The daughter of a Blessed Guard."

"Huh?" Ed looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Patricia means Noble and Nina means Little Girl." I said "Edward means Blessed Guard."

"Are you into name meanings or something?" Ed asked.

I nodded.  
>"It's one of my passions. My name Orlaith Marie Jude means Blessed and Beloved Golden Princess. My name is actually spelt O-R-F-H-L-A-I-T-H on my birth certificate, but I've always spelt it O-R-L-A-I-T-H."<p>

"What does Elric mean?" asked Ed, now interested.

"Noble Power." I said. "Alphonse means Ready or Battle."

"What about Maes Urey?" asked Ed.

"Maes could also be spelt M-A-A-S which is short for Thomas which means Twin. Urey…" I paused. Did Urey even have a meaning?

"You can't find a meaning?" asked Ed.

I shook my head. "Your father's name was Theophrastus Bombastus Van Hohenheim though."

"How did you know that?" Ed reaction shot-ed.

"I know a lot of things." I replied. "Van comes from Ivan which comes from John which means God Is Gracious."

"Hmmm." said Ed. "If Win comes up with another name, I'll get back to you."

I smiled.  
>"Ta Ed."<p>

Al walked up to us and said  
>"That's a good painting."<p>

"Greg painted that one." Ava beamed

"I look good." Ed pulled a sexy face.

"Yes. Yes, you do." said Greg

I rolled my eyes.  
>"I'm gonna get my stuff. I've got an assignment to do this week."<p>

"Ellen said that she dropped your guitar off." Ava added, walking over to the door of the studio and turned on the Neon OPEN sign.

"Ed, Al, fancy coming and helping me?" I said.

The boys both nodded and followed me down a white walled hallway to a door painted gold with the word 'GOLD' painted in white letters.

"Golden Princess." Ed said softly.

"Gold is my studio colour." I said, pushing open the door.

My studio was a small room. There was a small white bunk bed that took up most of one wall. On the other was a large desk with many wires covering the said desk. Under the bunk bed was a dresser filled with paint and pencils and other arty crap. On the dresser was a whole pile of sketchbooks and a guitar case lay in the middle of the floor. As soon as I saw the case, I pranced over to it.

"My baby!" I cried, picking up the guitar and hugging it tightly.

Ed and Al exchanged looks.

* * *

><p>Once I had collected my guitar and the necessary art materials needed to complete my project, Ed, Al, Greg and I headed over to<br>Greg's car.

"That's a car?" Ed pointed at the black Jeep.

"It's a bitch to park." Greg said, unlocking the monster.

He opened the boot and Ed and Al placed their suitcases in there. I, however, was reluctant to put my guitar in the boot.

"Orlaith, we have this  
>argument every time you take that out anywhere!" cried Greg<p>

"He's not a 'that'!" I said indignantly. "Treat Eric with respect!"

"It's a guitar!" yelled Greg

"He's my baby!" I retorted.

In the end, we left Eric the guitar in the boot and Ed sat next to Greg while Al and I sat in the back.

Greg and I were listening to Vic Mignogna on the way to the studio. When Greg started up the engine, Je Ne Pas De Mons started. I closed my eyes and started singing along, ignoring the voices of the three boys.

"Orlaith, Orlaith, Orlaith." Vic seemed to be saying to me.

"Orlaith!"

I jumped. Ed had opened the car door and was shaking me, calling my name.

"I'm awake!" I cried as I unbuckled my seatbelt and climbed out.

Greg had packed in the 'Residents Only' car park outside the flat (What a rebel!) and Al was carrying the suitcases.

I unlocked the front door and lead everyone upstairs. I opened another door that read '3A, 3B, 3C, 3D' and unlocked a bright red door that read '3C'

"Welcome to your new home, boys." I grinned

* * *

><p><strong>Woop, another chapter up! Personally, I thought this wouldn't go up till Friday, because I've been so busy! Christmas in my house if such a task! I spent most of today making Stollen, a traditional cake from Germany, and watching Mulan with the family.<strong>  
><strong>Rate n Review and I'll update sooooon!<strong>


	6. Don't put Daz in the Dishwasher!

Yay, Christmas!  
>FIRST OF ALL!<p>

I AM SO SORRY! About how late this is! Gomenasai minna!  
>I have been slacking off as I got Pokemon Black for Christmas and I've been playing like MAAAAAAAAAAAAD! Also I've got a PKMN BW fanfic up so check this out, lovelies.

Most of the Elric brothers' reactions to today's modern technology are due to conversation I had on the bus with a friend of mine (Kayleighhhhh x3) a few weeks ago.  
>The chapter name is based on the name of one of the episodes of a podcast that I listen to, it titled the YoGPoD (I am Dave! Yognaut).<br>Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Ed or Al or any of the brands mentioned. Booooooo *sad face*  
>Anyway, enjoy the madness!<br>•~•~•

Chapter 6: Don't put Daz in the dishwasher!

"Urm," said Ed, as we stood in my tiny hall, taking off our coats and shoes. "It's very, um, well, uhh,"

"Small?" I turned to look at him.

"I was going to say cosy!" Ed said, stepping away behind Al.

"Anyway. I'm gonna show you round the flat." I said. "Greg, put the suitcases in the boy's rooms."

"Yes, ma'am!" cried Greg, walking off.

"This is the lounge." I said, leading the boys into the living room. It had lavender walls, a white ceiling and wooden flooring. There were two white doors, one leading into the kitchen and the other was closed.

"What is that?" asked Al, pointing at the television.

"That's a telly or a T.V or a television." I said, turning on the said T.V. "You can watch plays on it and the news and documentaries."

Ed overreacted spectacularly.  
>"THERE'S A MAN IN THE TELEVISION!" He spasmed.<p>

"Brother..." Al said, in an attempt to soothe his older brother.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?" Ed continued.

"It's just a recording." I said "Like a photo but not. A moving image."

After I had properly explained T.V, movies, D.V.D and other stuff, I led the boys into kitchen.

"What's that?" asked Al, pointing around the kitchen.

"That's a fridge. It keeps food cold."

"And that?"

"That's a freezer. It keeps food frozen."

"What about that?" Ed indicated to the microwave

"That's called a microwave." I said

"It keeps things cold?" asked Ed

"What?" I said "How did you get to that conclusion?"

"It's keeps things cold by waving at it?" Ed said

"Uh, no." I said "It heats food up. Like a mini oven."

"Then why is it not called a Microoven or a Microcook?"

I just gave Ed a look  
>"How am I supposed to know?"<p>

"A microwave uses tiny microscopic waves of energy called microwaves to heat the food." said Greg appearing the door.

Greg explained what a toaster and a kettle was and I what a dishwasher and washing machine were.

"That one washes clothes and this one washes dishes. PLEASE don't get them mixed up, Ed!"

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Ed ranted

"Cause Al has a better memory than you." I said

Ed opened his mouth to retort but then closed it again.

"Anyhoo." I said. "Fairy tablets go in the dishwasher, Daz goes in the washing machine. Ed, where does the Daz go?"

Ed looked up at where we were all looking at him.

"In the . . . dishwasher?" He said, slowly.

"You don't put Daz in the dishwasher!" Greg and I cried

I took a piece of paper and the pen off the memo board and wrote  
>"DAZ GOES IN THE WASHING MACHINE AND FAIRY GOES IN THE DISHWASHER!"<p>

I stuck it on the cupboard above the dishwasher and washing machine.

"Remember that, short stuff." I said, waving a finger at Ed, who exploded again.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' A PIPSQUEAK MIDGET WHO CAN'T EVEN GO TO THE BEACH BECAUSE HE'S SO SMALL HE'LL SINK INTO THE SAND AND WHEN THE TIDE COMES IN HE DOESN'T HAVE TO WORRY BECAUSE HE CAN BREATHE OXYGEN OUT OF A MOLECULE OF WATER!"

"So cute." I said, half out loud and half to myself.

"WHAT?" Ed yelled turning a fantastic shade of maroon that I didn't even know was possible

Al stifled a chuckle and Greg just rolled his eyes.

An hour later, Ed and Al were unpacking and I was in the living room, with a blanket round me and watching Shaun of the Dead, a romantic comedy with zombies. Just as Pete was having his rant, the one where his says the word fuck about twenty-five million times, Ed walked in and sat on the sofa next me.

"So this is a movie, huh?" He said, tucking the blanket round his shoulders.

"Yup." I said, chuckling at Shaun's facial expressions.

"So what's the deal with the guy in the dressing gown?" said Ed.

"Pete? He really doesn't like that guy. His name is Ed too." I said.

'_And the front door is open. Again!" _I quoted as Pete slammed the front door.

"What's this film about?" asked Ed.

"Zombies." I said "I LOVE zombie films!" I sang in style similar to what Travis Willingham usually did.

"Please don't," Ed shuddered.

I laughed  
>"I forgot you don't like Roy. I LOVE Roy Mustang!"<p>

Ed gave me a dirty glare.

"Sorry." I said.

I had seen this film about eighty times, so I sorta dozed off on the older boy's shoulder.

I dunno how long I slept for, but I was awoken by Ed's cry of  
>"Holy CRAP!"<p>

I toppled off the sofa as yells rang from the telly.

"Ow, my bum." I rubbed my sore behind and got my feet "What the heck, Ed!"

"Shaun just shot his mum!" Ed cried, pointing at the T.V.

"She was a zombie, Brother, he had to." said Al. He was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed.

"Would you like sit on the sofa, Al?" I said, sitting back on the sofa. "You look rather lonely down there on your own."

Al smiled and then scrambled over to me and Ed. Unfortunately, this sofa was made for two teenage girls, not for two grown men and a teenage girl. I ended up practically sitting on Al's lap.

"I am too heavy?" I asked, leaning against the armrest.

"No, no." Al pulled me against him as Ed moved my legs across his lap. "Winry used to sit like this, didn't she, Brother?"

Ed smiled.

"Back when it didn't look like she'd swallowed a planet." He said, dreamily.

Ouch. . .

"Not a very nice way to refer to your beloved." Al shook his head. "She'll throw a wrench at you."

"She won't kill me, she loves me too much." Ed scoffed

"Not when she throwing a wrench at you." I added.

Just then a shattering of glass came from the T.V. We all looked over to where the sound was coming from. It was the part where David got killed.  
>Ed looked horrified, I yawned, Al looked as though he was about to be sick.<p>

"Al, are you okay?" I said touching the poor boy's face

"I feel sick." He gasped.

I lept off my seat and, leading Al into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge as he retched into the sink.

Ed stood in the door, watching his brother with a look of worry on his face.

"Al's fine," I said, walking over him and placing a hand on his arm.

Ed smiled at me, but his eyes were still filled with worry.

"Ed, it's alright." I said.

All finished up-chuck-ing and turned, wiping the vomit from his mouth.

"Sorry for being sick in your sink." He apologised sincerely.

"It's fine." I replied walking over to him and passing him the bottle.

Al downed it in one and passed the empty bottle back.

"I'm sorry, Orlaith."

"It's fine." I insisted "I should have known that blood and gore can't have done either of you any good."

We stood in the kitchen for a bit and then I smiled

"Shall I get dinner? How about takeaway? I fancy a Chinese tonight."

"What's a Chinese?" Chorused Ed and Al

I mentally slapped myself. Of course! They have no idea!

I got the menu from the pinboard in the kitchen and passed it to Ed. Al peered over his shoulder.

"I like that one!" said Al pointing at the menu.

"That one and that one and that one too!" cried Ed.

I smiled. They were fitting so nicely.

•~•~•

**Another chapter over and done! :D**

**See you cool cats soon.**

**Over and out :3**


	7. Rice and a Surprise

**Sorry for not uploading! I've been so busy with life and I haven't been getting on very well with college. Honestly you make a mistake and everyone laughs at you, it's unbelievable! I honestly hate it there.**

**I've also been really ill, all I do is lie in bed and play Zelda on the wii (which is amazing btw. BUY SKYWARD SWORD, PEOPLE!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but I do own a Dir en grey C.D and sticker ;D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Rice and a Surprise<p>

40 minutes later, Ed, Al and I were sitting on the floor around the coffee table in my living room, eating egg fried rice, chicken dumplings, duck pancakes, Shanghai noodles, prawn toast and prawns in batter. Note to self: never make Ed laugh when eating rice, it goes everywhere.

My iPod was plugged into the speakers on top of the DVD player and Vanitas by Dir en grey was playing. The song had just reached its climax. I put down my chopsticks and let the lyrics of the song wash around me.

"Goodbye to you  
>The eyes won't look back<br>To have loved passionately  
>Listening closely to hear the murmur<p>

I was hiding the end in the dream unconquered  
>Hoping that this day will be a wonderful day<br>I will again wipe the tears that will come running down tomorrow.

Not stopping, for we will meet at the destination

For One More Day . . ."

"Orlaith?" Ed touched my hand that I had placed in my lap.

"Shh." I replied and sang along with the next few lines

"Mou kotoba mo todokanai wa Alice. (These words won't save now that you are Alice)  
>Koko wa?" (This place is?)"<p>

The song ended as I looked around the room. Al looked as though he was amazed and Ed looked confused.

"Sorry," I said "This song just … I love this song."

The iPod flashed before turning off. I got up and walked over to it. There was a soft silence before the phone rang.

"Yosh?" I said, pressing the phone to my ear.

"Ah, Orl, I heard that you won the competition yesterday." A cold voice filled my ears "Congratulations."

"Ray…" I whispered. "I thought I had blocked your number."

The boys must have heard the fear in my voice because Ed got to his feet and Al's eyes widened.

"It's a new phone. I'm so jealous that you're sharing a house with two guys. When they go back to wherever they came from, I have to move back in."

"No!" I cried, close to tears "You can't! I ... I won't stay in Winchester! I'll move to Amestris so you can't hurt me!"

I felt someone take the phone off me and someone pulling me into their arms. Ed was shouting down the phone to Ray as Al led me out into the hall. Once Al had shut the door, I collapsed on the floor in floods of teas. Al knelt in front of me and pulled me into his lap.

"Shhh, Orlaith, don't cry. He can't hurt you, I won't let him touch you."

"I don't want to live here. I want to go back with you." I sobbed.

Al rubbed my back.  
>"Then you can."<p>

I looked up.

"I can go to Dublith?" I sniffed.

"I live in Resembool, but I'm sure that it'll be alright." Al rocked me.

"Thank you, Al." I whispered and lay my head on his chest.

Once I had calmed back down, Al and I walked back into the living room where Ed was pacing, muttering to himself.

"Honestly, Orlaith, that guy's an, an, an, ASS!" Ed exploded "I don't see why you dated him!"

"He was a nice guy." I sat at the coffee table again and picked at my chicken dumplings, "Until he started cheating."

"What happened?" Ed's face softened as he sat next to me.

"18 months after he proposed, he started spending more time with female friends than with

me. A few days after Valentines Day, I discovered he was fooling around with some girl at a Valentine's dance we went to."

Ed turned maroon.  
>"I wish I could beat the crap out of him." he hissed.<p>

"Go for it." I waved my arm around "I'm over him."

Al sat on my other side  
>"Poor Orlaith, you have had a rough relationship."<p>

"People cheat all the time." I sighed "I just didn't think that he would be the kind of guy to cheat."

"If I cheated, Winry would castrate me." shuddered Ed.

"I've never had a girlfriend or kissed anyone, so I can only imagine the pain." Al admitted with a blush.

Awww, so cute.

"Oh wow." I said gently, "You didn't find anyone in Xing?"

Al shook his head  
>"There was noone I really connected to, not like you, Orlaith." He smiled a dazzling smile and I swear if I wasn't already sitting, I would have fallen over.<p>

Ed cleared his throat.  
>"I'm gonna go unpack. The bathroom in the small room right next to our room, right?" and he walked away, leaving me and Al together.<p>

"Orlaith, I really wanna thank you for taking us in." Al said, "Seriously, I'm glad that it was you, not some crazy fangirl. I couldn't ask for a more lovely, kind, sweet, pretty girl."  
>He took my hands in his and I suddenly saw how small my hands were.<p>

"I'm glad that you're glad." I replied. "I'm also glad that you're real."

Al smiled again and leaned forwards to kiss my cheek. As he pulled away, I was aware of close we were. I could feel my face reddening and my heart beat faster.

"Orlaith..." Al whispered gently and kissed me gently.

I mentally panicked. What in the name of Link's sexy hat was going on? Why was Alphonse Elric kissing me of all people? Then my brain went "Sod it!" and I kissed back.

Al slowly ran his tongue over my bottom lip. Wow, slow down, Mister Elric! I pulled away.

"Al," I said, placing my finger on his lip "Do you really want to kiss me? Or are you just curious?"

"Both?" Al replied "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have forced myself on to you."

"You honestly like me?" I asked.

Al nodded

"But you hardly know me." I countered

"You know everything about me." Al shrugged "You like me, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then you want me to kiss me."

Oh, that guy is good!

Al took my chin in his hand and kissed me again. and this time, I didn't hesitate to kiss back.

* * *

><p><strong>Wahey! Get in there! Get in where? We'll have none of the sort!<strong>

**This chapter was going to be longer, but NON! You'll have to wait *cue France's laugh from Hetalia***

**Press that sexy button down below and review, peeps!**

V


	8. Kiss me Like You Wanna Be Loved

**Eh, helleh!**

**I know people have been saying that Orlaith and Al got into it a little too fast, but I hooked up with my ex the day after we met and my current boyfriend a fortnight after we met.**

**This is your Valentine's Day present, Orlaith and Alphonse making out xD I know that I won't be seeing my boyfriend 'til next Wednesday and it suckkkkkkssss .**

**Also this chapter is so cringy to write! I mean, I've done things with guys that I've dated (and guys I haven't. Wait! I didn't mean it like that!), but I still blush when I write this stuff. It doesn't help that seeing people kiss makes me cringe. Like in films and stuff. It like "Aw, now why would you zoom in? That's just minging! Ewww!"**  
><strong>My eleven year old brother always goes "OM NOM NOM NOM!" whenever there's kissing in films, it's so funny.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, Alice in Wonderland or Miranda (if any of you lot who live in England can get the two Miranda references, I will upload a new photo of who and whatever you want from TGP)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Kiss me Like You Wanna Be Loved<span>

Al pulled me onto his lap and licked my bottom lip again. This time I opened my mouth and stroked his tongue with mine. He slowly began to get the concept of "Tongue Kissing." and, boy, Al was such a good kisser.

We broke the kiss after a few minutes. Al smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Oh, wow." I whispered "No experience, eh?"

"Nope." Al grinned "But, I do watch a lot of romance movies with Winry."

"Nothing like a bit if sap now and again." I smiled.

"But I don't really know what this is." Al's face fell "I mean what is love? How do I know if I love you, Orlaith?" He seemed so confused.

He had a point there. He had never experienced any kind of sexual feelings at all.

"I won't do anything until you're sure." I placed my hand on his cheek. "I'll wait for you."

Al kissed me again, but this time it was short and sweet.  
>"I really like you Orlaith." he rested his forehead on mine<p>

"I really like you too." I replied. "I really do."

Al pressed his lips against mine again and I was pretty obvious that Al has seen a lot of romance films because the way that Al kissed my neck gently, ran his tongue along my collarbone and softly nipped at my earlobe, was done with such, well, expertise!  
>Al's hands were originally on my waist, but as our kissing got more and more passionate and heated, Al's hands moved lower and lower. I could see where this was going.<p>

"Don't you...even...think...about it." I whispered in between kissing his neck "Don't forget...your brother...is a few...meters away."

Al chuckled and then pushed me off his lap.  
>"We don't want him to think wrong things, do we, Orlaith?"<p>

"No." I shook my head

"Can I have one more kiss?" asked Al

"Of course." I said and kissed him gently.

Of course a certain blonde showed up and ruined everything. Not surprising, is it?

"Hey, Orlaith, how do you work th-HOLY CRUDSCONES! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ed exploded. I think he may like doing that.

"Kissing." Al said, pulling away "What's wrong, big brother?"

"WHAT'S WRONG! AL! YOU'RE KISSING ORLAITH!" Ed's face was turning a pale shade of indigo, I had no idea people could turn that colour.

"That's not very nice." Al frowned

"I mean, you hardly know anything about each other, just wait, and get to know one another." Ed ran though his hair. "I was going to ask how to use the shower, but, urgh, I'm going to bed."

Al and I sat in silence for a bit.

"That went well." said Al, looking over at me. I smiled weakly.

"If that 'went well', then I'd hate to see it go fuck up." I replied.

Al hugged me and kissed my forehead.  
>"He could have torn me away from you, told you to never contact us again, call you all sorts of names and fly home."<p>

Al had a very good point there.  
>"Ah, once again Alphonse is the voice of reason." I said, snuggling into the chest of the older boy.<p>

"With a brother like mine, you have to have some reasoning in you." Al chuckled and tipped my chin. "I have to kiss you." He whispered. "I want to kiss you." So I let him.

Five minutes into the kiss and my mobile thought it might be a good idea to ring. Why! Why won't fate let me have a nice long kiss with Al!

I leaned towards the phone and checked the caller I.D

"Lou?" I asked blinking "Why are you calling? It's like half nine."

"Edward called me to say that you're swapping spit with Alphonse. IS THAT TRUE?"

I held the phone away from my ear as Louise yelled down the phone. Al's eyes widened and the poor boy stiffened. He could hear everything that Louise was saying.

"It was just a kiss on the cheek." I lied "Ed likes to over-exaggerate things, you know that." I could feel Al's body relax.

"Hmmm." said Louise "We will be coming round tomorrow to meet Edward and Alphonse."

"Wait, who's we?" I was slightly nervous by this news. When Louise-Ann says 'we', at least ten people turn up.

"Me and the girls and Greg and the twins." Louise said as if she was telling me that it was Sunday tomorrow. Oh no, it was Sunday tomorrow! Oh no, Sunday means mass in the morning! Oh, effort!

"That's..." I counted on my fingers, "ten of us, Louise."

"We've had ten in the flat before, Orl." Louise sighed.

"Anyway, previously in my life, Ray called." I quickly changed the subject.

"Oh god!" cried Louise "What happened?"

"Raymond happened." I said darkly "He threatened to move in."

"Oh god!" Louise replied "Then what happened?"

"Ed took the phone off me and Al calmed me down." I smiled at Al who smiled back. Oooooooh, I went weak.

"Awwww! Alphonse really likes you." Louise cooed "He told me that he was really happy he met you."

"What?" I cried, looking right at Al who blushed "He said that?"

"Yeah." said Louise "I've only just remembered."

"Oh, wow." I smiled "That's really sweet." Al looked up at me and went red.

"Anyway, I'll see you in the afternoon, at about three-ish."

"Uh, hang on, Lou-" I spluttered but:

"Such fun!" cried Louise as she hung up.

I sighed and Al took the phone off me.  
>"Now, Orlaith, you know you want a long kiss." he whispered in my ear. He knows me well.<p>

"Hell yeah!" I said and kissed him deeply.

* * *

><p>I had no idea how long we had been kissing, but when I stopped to yawn, I saw that it was nearly 11pm! We had been kissing for just over an hour. Woah.<p>

I quickly jumped to my feet. Al followed.

"Bedtime." I said, stifling another yawn.

"Yes." Al smiled, "You're so cute when you yawn."

"You're cute all the time." I countered.

Al swept me up in a hug.  
>"You are mad."<p>

"Comes with the job description, being British and all." I grinned

"You have to be mad?" asked Al

"Of course! The guy who wrote Alice in Wonderland was absolutely mental!" I cried

"Huh?" asked Al

"It's a book written by a British bloke." I explained "I'm pretty sure my mum's got my Alice in Wonderland tape, I'll see if we can watch it sometime."

Al smiled serenely  
>"I would like that, Orl." he said "I suppose we should go to bed now."<p>

"Yeah." I replied and leaned forwards for one last kiss. "Night Al."

"Night Orlaith." Al replied

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwwwwwwww! Sho cewt!<strong>

**This chapter is SO short but I know that My Name Is Greed wanted me to update so *camp voice* here you go, girl!**

**RnR, peepsicles**


	9. You don't have to be mad to be British

Holy crapmuffins! I've written nine chapters of this fic! Wowowowowowowowow

Anyway, Valentine's Day was crap . I went with my parents and my eleven year old brother (aww, ickle) to see the Muppets film xD It was UH MAY ZAHHH!

Disclaimer: Today we have Link! I stole him from Skyward Sword!

Link: *looks around* Al, where am I?  
>Me: Just do the disclaimer, Lankier.<br>Link: Urm, Al (Lexcia) doesn't own-  
>Me: *passes him a piece of paper*<br>Link: -FMA, TLoZ, Hetalia, or Futurama. But she does own Haru the stuffed cow.  
>Me: Good boy. *pets* Oh, silky hair, man, silky hair.<br>Link: I use L'Oreal. Because I'm worth it.

I don't own L'Oreal either. Other shampoo are available.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: You Don't Have To Be Mad To Be British, But It Helps.<span>

I was awoken by the sounds of voices. Oh my god! Burglars! And then I realised that Ed and Al Elric were in the flat. The memories of last night hit me like a piano falling from the sky, don't ask me where that image came from, it was way too early to think properly.

I kissed Alphonse Elric. Rather he kissed me. Holy. Crap. Muffins

The door gently creaked open and Ed's blonde head appeared.

"Orlaith, you know that thing that toasts bread?"

"A toaster," I mumbled sleepily and sat up, shoving my glasses on.

"Yeah," Ed replied hurriedly "quick question, is the toaster meant to be on fire?"

Wait, what!

"Oh god, my toaster!" I cried jumping out of bed and running past Ed, still clutching Haru my toy cow.

Good old Al was standing in the kitchen panicking as I sprinted into the kitchen. Bless. I passed him Haru as I grabbed the fire blanket and, turning off the toaster at the plug, shoved the fire blanket on top of the burning toaster.

There was a soft 'Ping!' as the toast popped out of the toaster. Ed walked into the kitchen, lifted the blanket and cried  
>"Aww, my toast is burnt!"<p>

~•~•~

"Sorry about your toaster, Orl." said Al as we sat on the floor in front of the telly, eating breakfast and watching Futurama.

"I'll take it back and see if I can get a new one. I've got the receipt somewhere." I shrugged.

Al nodded and turned back to the T.V. I suddenly realised how cute he looked. I needed to take a photo. I picked up my phone which was in the table and quickly snapped a photo of Al laughing at the telly.

"Why are you-?" Ed began, looking rather confused

"For work, I need to draw Al for a client." I replied as I emailed the photo to myself.

"That still creeps me out." muttered Ed, "I hate being well-known at home, but over here, it makes me feel really weird."

"Yeah, people and their yaoi fantasies." I said, with a shudder.

"Yeah," Ed turned to look at me "Who have people been pairing me with? I tried to talk to Mustang but he just shook his head."

"Well, you know Mustang?" I asked.

"What about him?..." Ed looked mortified.

"Well, yeah, you get paired with him a lot." I replied.

Ed's jaw dropped.

"And also Al and Envy gets paired with you a fair few times."

Al spat cornflakes across the table and Ed choked on his orange juice.

"Me and Brother?" Al looked rather ill.

"Me and ENVY?" Ed exploded. Again.

"Yeah..." I said gently.

We sat in silence for a while until the buzzer rang.

"I'll get it!" Ed cried and ran off.

Al, who was sitting next to me, put his bowl down and turned to face me.  
>"Orlaith," He said taking my hands "I've been thinking and I think I wanna be in a relationship with you."<p>

"Well, it's the second day, I've known you for almost five years, but you, you met me on Friday night." I tried to reason with the honey brown haired and eyed boy. "Please, I really don't rush into this."

"If you wanna keep this quiet then I will," Al looked rather upset. Oh no! Don't be saaad!

I kissed his mouth gently  
>"But that doesn't mean that you can't kiss me," I touched his cheek "and I you. I really, really like you."<p>

Al kissed me properly now, grinning madly.

"Yo! Sup, Ed!" cried Greg from in the hall "Sleep alright? I heard about Al and Orl. Weird huh? Well, I knew that Orlaith has a huge thing for Al, but still!"

"Greg." I pulled away from Al and rubbed my temples.

Al chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder.  
>"It'll be fine." He said soothingly.<p>

The door banged opened and Greg burst in, grinning from ear to ear.

"Orlaith and Alphonse sitting in a car. Are they snogging? Yes, they- Ow!" Greg's singing was cut off by me chucking a plastic cup at him. It was empty of course.

"Okay, first off, it wasn't a 'snog' urgh, I hate that word. And second of all, who told you?" I demanded.

"Louise, of course." Greg flinched.

"That gossipy woman." I growled.

"So what brings you here?" asked Ed, wanting to change the subject before I murdered someone.

"I thought Orlaith might be coming to Church this morning." Greg said "But you're not even dressed."

True, I was in my pajamas while the brothers were in black trousers and white shirts.

"Well, I now have a headache and I'm not really sure I wanna leaving these two alone in my house." I replied.

"By the way," Al piped up "I told Brother not to touch the toaster until you were awake."

"What happened to the toaster?" asked Greg

"It caught fire." I sighed. "I think the bread might have gotten stuck."

"You need to buy thinner sliced bread." Greg scolded

"Lou and I have always pounded the bread before putting it in the toaster." I frowned.

"Whatever." said Greg "So you're not going to Church today. Who am I going to sit with?"

"Sit with my mum?" I shrugged

"Alright." said Greg "I'll see you cool cats later."

He waved at us before walking out the front door.

After cleaning up the breakfast things, I left the boys to watch T.V and got changed into a pair of black skinnies and a long red woollen jumper that fell to my knees.

I walked back into the living room and practically collapsed next to Ed who was playing with Haru the stuffed cow.

"You having fun there, Ed, playing with Haru?" I smirked

"You named it Haru?" ask Ed, making the said cow dance.

"Yeah." I took Haru off Ed and made poor Haru do the Macarena. "It means spring in Japanese." I hugged Haru tightly.

"How long have you had it?" asked Ed

"Only a few months." I replied "It was a cheering up present from Greg when Ray cheated."

"Greg's a nice guy." smiled Al.

"We've been friends for over ten years." I replied "He's the reason why I love you guys, Greg's the one that got me into, you know-"

"Our story." replied Ed. "It's only just hit me that hundreds or thousands of people read and watch our story."

"Hmm." I replied. "It's nearly 11am and we've got visitors at three. What should we make for lunch?"

"Nothing with milk in it." grumbled Ed.

"Paaaastaaaa!" cried Al, grinning with his eyes closed. Oh my God, I've got Italy from Hetalia in my flat.

Ed's face lit up.  
>"Pasta?" he asked<p>

"We can have pasta for lunch if you want."

"Alright!" the two brothers chorused.

"How old are you two?" I asked, facepalming.

* * *

><p>Your pain, I feel, Orlaith. My family's like that...<p>

Sorry about late update because I have...  
>*drumroll*<br>... Mono. It sucks V.V

RnR, lovely peeps!


	10. Boyfriend or Girlfriend

Urgh, mono sucks V.V it's like flu but twice as bad and when you cough or swallow, it feels like your tonsils are being stabbed and you feel dizzy all the time V.V I've only got a mild case of mono, but it still hurts :(

Sup, you lovely lovely lovely people! I love you all, yes, I do. Everytime I get a review, I tear up a little and I do reply to people's reviews so, feel free to ask me stuff about the fic.  
>This chapter is filled with love, a bit of shouting, funniness (is that a word? I dunno, it is now) and was written in four hours, it also introduces Orlaith's friends.<br>Also, since I have a small addiction to vegetable lasagna, I wondered how long it was going to be until I mentioned lasagna, maybe because I haven't had it in a while because it's hard to swallow. CURSE YOU, MONO!

Since Orlaith is based on me, her body is my body. Yes, I am slightly chubby. But not my thighs. THIGHS OF STEAL, BAYBEH!

Anywayyyyyy...

Me no own FMA or Hetalia or YBF or Quality Street or Bailey's (although I still have a bottle of hazelnut Bailey's in the house at the moment, yummy)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10: Boyfriend or Girlfriend or Gender-Netural Chibi Thing<strong>_?

Ed, Al and I spent three hours making two lasagnas, a beef one and a vegetable one. Once we had shoved both in the oven at quarter past two, we washed up (Ed washed, Al dried and I put away) and tidied up the house a bit.

"I didn't know that you were religious." said Ed midway through tying a light blue tie.

We were standing in the living room and I was brushing my hair, Al was on the loo and Ed was battling with a tie. And failing. Miserably.

"I go to church every Sunday, but I swear all the time and I'm not a very good Christian." I put the hairbrush down.

"But you try to be good, right?" called Al from the loo."

"Yeah!" I replied "I don't sin, well, I lie quite a few times."

"Have you lied to us about anything?"

"Well, I've left out some minor details." I replied.

"About what?" Ed's voice turned hard.

"Stuff." I said simply.

"What kind of stuff?" Al appeared behind me.

"Stuff about Ray, you know, stuff that I don't wanna tell Al yet." I said sheepishly.

"You don't trust me?" Al sounded hurt.

"No! I mean, I do trust you, but-"

"You know about all our skellintons and that's not fair!" Ed was now shouting at me. "You're just being silly, Orlaith!"

"You think you've got it so damn hard!" I yelled. "You think that everyone's got it perfect compared to you two! Sure my mother didn't die and I didn't lose my body in an alchemic experiment gone wrong, but I haven't had the most wonderful childhood either!"

I stormed past Ed into my bedroom and slammed the door.

"Smooth, Brother." Al said gently as he walked into the hall and closed the door behind him.

~•~•~

"Orlaith?" asked Al, knocking on my door.

"Go away!" I yelled throwing a book at the door.

"Orlaith, open the door." Al pleaded

"No!" was my angry reply

"Orlaith, I will transmute the door!" Al finally cried.

I stood up. He wouldn't!

But he did. He transmuted my door into a lump of wood and it fell with a loud bang.

I turned away from Al, but he hugged me from behind.

"Orlaith," he whispered in my ear "Orlaith, my golden princess."

"Al, love, cut it out." I moaned.

Al guided me to my bed and he sat down, pulling me onto his lap.

"Stupid Edward." I sniffled into Al's jumper.

"I know." Al kissed my forehead. gently "Brother's over-exaggerating."

"Things about Ray and I, I'm too scared to tell you." I whispered.

"He used to beat you?" asked Al "He raped you? He forced you to do things that you didn't want to? Because if he did"

I shook my head, I knew where Al was going.  
>"I...Ray cheated a lot. He was so overprotective and if I didn't do what he wanted me to, he would just insult me. And...and..."<p>

I bit my lip, do I tell him now?

"What's wrong, Orl?" Al moved me so that he could look into my eyes.

"I'm not a virgin, I'm sorry." I whispered

Al hugged me against him  
>"Orlaith, you needn't be scared. I wasn't going to get upset over him, he isn't worth it. You love me, right?"<p>

"Very much." I replied, looking Al in the eyes. "You love me too?" I whispered, afraid.

"Oh, princess, you are silly." Al chuckled as he leaned forwards to kiss me. "I am totally and utterlly in love with you."

I kissed

"Anything else, hon?" asked Al, kissing my nose

"I was bullied a lot, I mean, I'm not the most sexiest girl in the world."

"That's stupid." said Al, "Well, you are a bit wobbly." He lightly patted my stomach, "But your eyes are a beautiful shade of mossy green and brown And they turn orange in the light which is incredible." Al pushed my glasses up my nose, "As for red hair, it is undoubtably the most sexist hair colour that I've ever seen." he tucked my hair behind my ear.

"I love you." I smiled, and touched his face.

"I love you too." Al kissed me deeply. Once again, Alphonse came up trumps in the "taking-Orflaith-Marie-Jude's-breath-away" area of kissing.

We were getting into the spirit of Christmas, I mean, things, when the buzzer rang.

"Oh, monkeytrumpets!" I cried, almost toppling off the bed.

Ed appeared in the hall, looked at the lump of wood that was my door, then me sitting on Al's lap then went to pick up the phone.

"Shall I fix the door?" Al patted my bum to get me to move, cheeky bugger.

Seeing Al transmutate was beautiful. The concentration in his face is just- and the way he grinned after fixing my door. Why was Alphonse so amazing?

"Nice." I smiled as we walked out of my room

"Hey, Orlaith?" Ed stood in hall "I'm sorry for snapping, I'm just-" he fumbled for the words.

"An absolute nutter?" I smiled "Come here, stupid." I said, pulling the blonde into a hug.

Ed hugged me back  
>"Forgive me, Orl?" he mumbled into my hair.<p>

"Of course!" I let go of Ed and poked him "You are my favourite alchemist of all time."

"Hey!" cried Al, poking my hip

"Favourite STATE alchemist, then." I said. Al poked me again

"Oh stop it!" I mock-pouted "You're just jealous because I'm not hugging you."

The doorbell rang just as Al picked me up and swung me over his shoulder. I squealed in shock.

Ed laughed as he opened the door.

"Hey Ed! Hey Al! Where's- wait, is that Orlaith over your shoulder?" a voice cried. It must have been one of the twins.

"Her bum looks nice at that angle."

"Who said that?" I growled.

"It was Conor!"  
>"It was Kian!"<p>

"Al, put me down." I sighed.

Al obeyed and both Elric brothers backed away.

I turned around, straightened my hair, and glared at the two dark haired twin boys, who stood on my doorstep, one carrying a tin of Quality Street, the other carrying a bottle of Bailey's.

"So who made that comment about my arse?" I growled

"It was Kian!" cried the shorter one carrying the bottle of Bailey's.

"It was Conor!" cried the paler, taller, Quality Street carrying twin.

I glared at both of them.

"Okay it was me!" cried Kian "Don't kill me, please!" he got down on his hands and knees.

"Alright then, but for crap's sake, give me a hug, you daft things!" I opened my arms and hugged the twins tightly.

"That jumper does make your bum look good-ow!" I smacked Conor over the head.

~•~•~

People arrived in small groups. After Kian and Conor, Ava arrived with Andy, Laura and Emma, Louise came with Ellen and Marie, and Greg came with Ryan and a bottle of Buck's Fizz.

As soon as Greg and Ryan arrived, the oven dinged to say that the lasagna was ready. Al and I brought the lasagna and plates and cutlery stuff out as Ed poured the Buck's Fizz.

We all sat on the floor around the coffee table and Greg gently tapped his glass with the edge of his fork.

"Greg, dafug are you doing?" Ryan raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Trying to be polite." Greg pouted.

"Just say 'Oi'" said Ryan "I'm hungry."

"Oi!" cried Greg and everyone shut up. "I'm going to keep this short 'n' sweet, 'cause Ryan 'if-he-was-an-homonculi-he-would-be-Gluttony' wants his food."  
>We all laughed, even Ed chuckled.<br>"We, with the exception of Louise and Conor, are all FMA freaks. Meeting Ed and Al is truely an honour. We hope that even when you return to Amestris, you'll remember us and you're always welcome here in Winchester."

"Thanks Greg." smiled Al, kneeling up "I wanna thank Orlaith for showing me kindness even before we met. She was the first person to call up and seemed nice, from what Louise told us. Even though part of her discription was "Orlaith absolutely adores Alphonse. She even has a portrait of Al in her bathroom." and she does."  
>Everyone laughed again.<br>"After that, I was worried to talk to Orlaith. But she was kind, funny and really sweet. She still is. Even though it's only the second day, I can happily say that Orlaith has captured my heart and I'm sure that Brother can say the same. That's why I'm going to say this: Orlaith, from the moment that we met, I've been slowly, but surely, falling in love with you."  
>My jaw dropped, why was he telling everyone?<br>"I know it's fast and I know that I don't know as much about you as you know about me, but will you, um, go steady with me?"

"Uh..." I looked round the table. The twins, Ryan and Greg were nodding; Marie, Lou and Ellen were mouthing "SAY YES, YES!"; Ava just smiled; Laura and Emma were looking expectantly and Andy looked so jealous of me.

"Al..." I said, reaching across the table to take his hand "Of course! Of course I'll say yes to a relationship with the boy I have adored since I started reading FMA when I was ten."

Alphonse chuckled and leaned across the table to kiss me. It was a pure and chaste kiss, but I still turned scarlet.

"Orl, swap places with me." said Kian, "That way you can sit next to Alphonse."

Of course, being the nutter that he is, Kian decided to bum-shuffled across the living room to sit where I was sitting between Ed and Greg. I decided to be normal and walked over. Like a normal person.

"Sexy move there." said Louise as Kian settled himself in his new place.

"You love it." was Kian's reply.

"Of course," Louise said sarcastically, "Because I love it when boys bum-hump the floor."

"Urrrrr..." Ed looked a bit worried as we all pratically wet ourselves.

"Let us all say Grace." said Andy putting her hands together and we all copied.

"Grace." replied Laura "Let us all eat lasagna."

~•~•~

After the lasagna, the slightly burnt garlic bread and buttered bagette; we had ice cream and now we were lounging around, watching You've Been Framed reruns with the tin of Quality Streets and a glass of Buck's Fuzz. The twins and Ryan had dozed off and I was sitting on Al and Ed who were sitting on the sofa while everyone sat on the floor.

"That girl looks like a younger version of Winry chasing around a black haired Ed!" cried Greg and we all laughed.

"But she's not waving a wrench." said Ed.

"She's waving a cat around instead!" laughed Marie

"That one looks like me!" Andy pointed at the T.V

"Being pushed off the trampoline by Ling!" said Al. We laughed again.

When the videos of the animals doing silly things came, we laughed so hard that we woke up Conor who spilt his glass all over himself.

"Conor wet his pants!" sang Ava before getting a penny toffee thrown at her.

"Ed, would you let him a pair of trousures?" I asked as Conor yelled at Ava

"Conor, wanna borrow a pair of jeans?" asked Ed, fighting back a grin.

As they walked off, I heard Conor say  
>"Can I borrow a pair of boxers too?"<p>

~•~•~

The rest of the day went well, dispite the fact the the Bailey's didn't get drunk. Oh well, I'm sure there's a celebration coming up.

As we waved everyone goodbye, Al put his arm around me and smiled.

"T'was fun." I grinned as we tidied up the remains of the Buck's Fizz and the chocolate.

"Yeah." I smiled "The best part was the part where Greg was trying to get everyone's attention and Ryan told him just to shout 'Oi!'."

"I liked it when we were watching You've Been Framed and that horse tripped over one plank and then fell over about five seconds later." laughed Ed.

"I liked it whenever I kissed you." Al whispered in my ear. I turned red again.

"Save it for the bedroom, Al!" cried Ed, throwing a chocolate at his younger brother.

After tidying up, Ed said goodnight and yawned off to bed.

I slipped my arms around Al's neck as he held me close to him  
>"Hey." I smiled.<p>

"Hi." Alphonse smiled back

"'Love ya." I snuggled up against him

"I love you too." Al hugged me back

"I love you longer." I giggled into his chest.

"I love you more." Al countered.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, looking up at him.

"For once thing, if I didn't love you more, then I would be mad at you for being afraid to tell you all the things that Ray did to you. Sure he's an ass, but as long as you love me more than him, then I won't be mad with you." Al kissed my nose.

"And about me not being-"

"That means you're more experienced then I am," Al said gently, "And when the time eventually comes that we, you know, make love, if you want to with me, at least you have some sort of idea what to do."

I giggled  
>"You wanna, you know, with me?"<p>

"Yes, but after a while. Give us a few months, give me some more time to watch romantic movies with Winry." Al tipped my chin up to kiss me.

It was a strong passonate kiss, as if all the emotion of today was coming back to be personified in this one kiss. I stumbled back against the hall door with a soft bang. Al placed both his hands by my head and my hands moved to his hips. Al's lips met my neck and he moved down to my predominant collarbone, where he began to lightly suck. It took everthing to stiffle a moan. Al gently nipped the skin on my neck and then kissed my mouth again. Suddenly, Al pressed his lower body to mine, moaning my name gently. In between kissing and gently sucking his neck, I whispered

"My room now."

* * *

><p>It's begining to get a little bit steamy~<p>

Maybe it's because I've got mono, or maybe it's because I've still go the Valentine's Day hype (STUFF YOU, VALENTINE'S DAY! *shakes fist*), or maybe it's because I haven't had any loving from my boyfriend since last Friday (I don't normally see him during college holidays as such. His parents don't like me :( ), but I've felt some need to write some fluff and some steamy-ness.

Anywayyyyyy, some of the moments in the fic such as Kian doing bumshuffle and Louise's reaction; "Her bum looks nice from this angle"; "Let us all say Grace." "Grace."; Greg's little dinging the glass with his fork and Ryan's "Da fug?" moment; and a few others, are taken from my life. I constantly bumshuffle around college. If I'm sitting on the floor and I wanna move then I'll just bumshuffle along xD It just confuses everyone.

Rate and review, you lovely, lovely people. I love you all, yes I do :D


	11. And I was like 'Ohhh, a baby'

**I'm cured! Well, I don't have mono anymore :') I still have to take meds EIGHT TIMES A DAY! D:**

**I got told off for stopping where I did last chapter V.V Sowwie, LeFay :( I will continue.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own FMA, Hetalia or MSN.**

Chapter 11: And I was like "Ooooh, a baby!"

I really didn't think I was going to get this far. I really didn't. Then why the hell was I allowing a pretty horny and slightly tipsy 20 year old in my bedroom. My mother would have been mortified.

It was about half eleven when we stumbled into my room, which was pitch black and, Just my luck, I couldn't find the light switch. This resulted in me sexually feeling the wall up until I found it.

Al lead me to my bed and pinned me to it while smashing his mouth to mine and slipping his tongue between my lips. I wrapped my arms and legs round his neck and waist and kissed back, our tongues sliding about. Al pulled away after about twenty or so minutes and pushed my hair out of my face.

"So pretty." he whispered, "I love you, Orlaith.

"I love you, Alphonse." I whispered.

"I feel so, you know, right with you." Al mumbled, blushing madly.

"You're not my first boyfriend." I stroked his cheek, "But I kinda want you to be my last."

But wasn't what I said to Ray? Three years ago. Back was I was naive enough-

"You kinda want me to?" Al sat next to me

"Hmm." I sat up "No. You will. I will the best girlfriend I can! I'll be so amazing that you'll never leave me! And I won't ever leave you!" I shouted the next bit

"SHUT UP!" yelled Ed "IT'S MIDNIGHT FOR THE LOVE OF CRAP!"

Oops…

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~**  
><strong>Three weeks later<strong>  
><strong>~•~•~•~•~•~•~<strong>

After a week, a routine started.  
>On a weekday, the three of us would catch a bus to the city center then I would go to work while Ed and Al went to the Cathedral where they would learn about the history Western technology then at about half five, we would go out for dinner before going home and studying or drawing until late;<br>On a Saturday, Ed would do the weekly shop while Al and I had some alone time. After lunch, the three of us would go for a walk before collapsing in front of some good old T.V.  
>On a Sunday, the boys would sleep in while I went to church then Ryan and Greg would come round after church and help us cook Sunday lunch. The twins would turn up to eat with us and then we would spend the rest of the day together.<p>

One Wednesday, I was working madly on some yaoi of England and America when my laptop beeped. Someone was MSN-ing me. It was Ava.

"Orl, phone for you."

I hurried into the reception. People were sitting on black chairs waiting their turn to have their photograph taken or to have anime drawn for them. Music was playing quietly in the background as an episode of Ben 10 showed on a T.V on a wall.

Ava had the phone against her chest as she took a form from a teenage boy.

"One colour drawing of Tifa." Ava read on the sheet of paper. "Alright. Ah, Orlaith." She passed me the phone, "It's Ed. He said something about Winry."

"Ed? What's up?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

"Mustang's just called me to say that Winry's on her way to hospital and she's gone into labour." Ed said all in one breath

"Oh my god!" I cried. "Where are you?"

"On the way home." Al took the phone off Ed. "Babe, leave work as soon as you can and get straight home so you can pack. Mustang's got the three of us a flight to Central at half six."

"Me too?" I spluttered

"Of course" Al confirmed "Talk to you soon. I love you."

"Love you too." I replied before Al hung up.

I looked towards Ava, who stood mouth open in worry.  
>"What happened?" she asked.<p>

"Winry's gone to hospital." I passed her the phone.

"Oh my god!" Ava panicked. "Don't worry, you go sort yourself out and I'll get Greg to drop you home. You'll be on paid leave and I'll print a list of your assignments off." She turned to the laptop

"Thanks, Ave." I smiled.

Ava beamed  
>"Go on then!" she cried.<p>

I'm not very fast, but I can run when I want to. I legged it down that corridor in a shot and grabbed my bag. Shoving papers, manga, pencils and sketchbooks in the bag, I turn off the laptop.

Laptop bag, handbag, art bag, let's go!

~•~•~

**Oooooh, things are heating up!**

**This needed a kick forwards. I could have made longer chapters but I've got hardy anytime now college has started again.**

**Also, I've had a really random idea to write a list of favourite quotes from TGP and then put them in a YouTube video of me (A.K.A Orlaith) saying them in Orlaith's voice. You know stuff like "CALL THAT NUMBER!" or "Oh Monkeytrumpets". xD if you like the idea of that and or wish to tell me what quotes you would like to hear, then feel free to drop review or PM.**

**R'n'R peeps! No flames! They will be fed to Gluttony!**


	12. And off we gooooooo!

**Oooooh, next chappy! :**

**So I've been asked to upload a photo of Haru and a few more photos of Orlaith to my DeviantArt Account, and I will. I WILL! :D Links are on my**

**I do not own FMA or Death Note, I do own Haru the cow, Fluffy the sheep and the little cow though.**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 12: Stuffed Cows and a Chicken Wrap<strong>

I was home in exactly 8 minutes. When I unlocked the door to the block of flats, I ran up the stairs. As I ran the doorbell, I took off my bags and began taking my coat off. Al opened the door and pressed his lips against mine for a second before leading me to my room.

A suitcase lay open on my bed. Enough underwear and socks for a fortnight were already neatly folded, along with my spair pair of black jeans, three pairs of jammies and my slippers. It kinda bothered me that Al had been going through my underwear, but we didn't have time, it was nearly four! We had forty five minutes!

My suitcase was packed half an hour and, as I made sure my art bag was filled with enough equiptment to keep me satisfied, the brother went around unplugging everything. I stood in my doorway and looked around the place. I had everything, I was sure.

"What about Haru." Al said from behind me.

I picked up the stuffed cow. Haru looked as adorable as he always did, with his little tuft of fur between his horns, his velvet ears and his sown on smile.

"A little piece of England?" asked Al, a smile gracing his handsome features. "You'll miss him."

I smiled.  
>"Alright." I giggled and tucked him into my handbag which I still had round me.<p>

The buzzer rang, signalling that out taxi was here. All three of us lugged our suitcases down to the taxi.

~•~•~

We were in the duty-free in an hour and had a few minutes to buy dinner. I wanted to have a look round the shops and told Al just to buy me a bottle of water and a chicken wrap.

As I wandered around, I caught sight of a little toy sheep. I immediately thought of Near from Death Note and giggled to myself. I just had to buy it for Ed and Winry's baby. I picked it up and went along to the "please pay here" bit.

In the line in front of me was a little girl with short brown hair. She turned to give me a cheeky smile, but saw the sheep in my hands.

"Mama, look there were toy sheep!" she cried, pulling on her mother's coat "I don't want to the cow anymore."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," I said, "but I took the last sheep."

"Liana," sighed the little girl's mother, "you'll have to have the cow."

"But I wanna sheep!" cried the little girl called Liana.

"How about we swap?" I asked "My sheep for your cow."

We exchanged toys and I looked down at the cow. He could just about fit in the palm of my hand. He was perfect for the baby.

"Orlaith!"  
>I turned to see Ed and Al walking towards me.<p>

"I've just got a phone call from Mustang, Win isn't having the baby." said Ed. "But we're going to stay in Central until she does."

"Mama." said Liana, pointing at Ed "Why does that man have long hair?"

"Ed's just strange that way." I giggled.

"Hey!" cried Ed.

"What are you buying?" asked Al.

I held up the little cow.  
>"It's for the baby."<p>

"That's really sweet." smiled Ed.

We paid for the cow and Liana and her mum walked with us to the waiting room where Liana's dad and older brother were waiting.

~•~•~

"So where are you three planning on going in Amestris?" asked Liana's mum. "You must be huge Fullmetal Alchemist fans. Jack is." Liana's 14 year old brother beamed at the mention of his name.

Ed was talking with Liana's dad while Al sat on the floor in front of the little girl and together they played with Fluffy, Liana's toy sheep, and my Haru.

"Ed and Al are from Amestris. I'm surprised Jack didn't recognise them." I explained.

"Wait." Jack looked at me as if I were mad "You mean to say that Ed and Al are Edward and Alphonse Elric?"

"Yes." I replied "We're going back to Amestris because Ed's wife went into labour."

"Goodness!" cried Liana's mum "Edward doesn't look very worried."

"Well, Winry didn't have the baby, but according to her calculations, the baby's a few days late so she's gonna stay in hospital until she gives birth." I explained.

"Wow..." muttered Jack "You must have been the person who got to have Ed and Al live with them."

I smiled  
>"Yeah and I gained a wonderful friend and a loving boyfriend."<p>

An announcement came through the speakers and reverberated around the waiting room.

"That's our flight." Al said, appearing behind me.

"It was lovely meeting you." smiled Liana's mother as Liana hugged Al tightly.

"Have a nice flight." said Liana's dad.

"Congratulations on being a dad, Ed!" grinned Jack.

"I don't want Al to go!" cried Liana

Al gently pried the little girl's arms off his legs and ruffled her hair.

"Well, there's only one Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother." He said "We might see each other soon."

The three of us waved one last time before heading off to catch our plane.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! This chapter is sweet ^.^<strong>

**The little girl Liana is based on one of the girls at where I work (I work at a Nursery (like kindergarten for 3/4 year olds, for anyone outside the UK)). She has an older brother called Jack too. But he's not an FMA fan.**

**R'n'R peeps, but no flames. They make me pissy and sad V.V**


	13. A Wild Ling Appears!

**IAmTheRedOne (aka Ali) here!**

** Oh my lord! Thirteen chapters! I wanna thank all you lovely readers and reviewers! Especially my regulars (but you guys are anything except regular ;D): LeFay-sama, Pepsi-neechan, Jami-chan, Greed-san, Ches-chan, you guys are the reason why I haven't given up with this fic yet. I LOVE YOU! This causes for a celebration!**

** Ling: Alright! *pulls a party popper* Everyone dance!**  
><strong> *Crickets chirp*<strong>  
><strong> Me and Ling: Aww *sad face*<strong>  
><strong> Ling: Ali, I'm hungry! *pulls on her shirt*<strong>  
><strong> Me: What? But you've just eaten!<strong>

** I don't own FMA, Pokémon, Furuba or the Cookie Monster (don't ask). But I own Haru and this guitar that is currently on my lap :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: A Wild Ling Appears!<strong>

**Al's POV**

Orlaith had fallen asleep at around 1am and for the next two hours, Al had been watching his girlfriend sleep. She always slept with her mouth slightly open and as she sighed in her sleep, Orlaith smiled serenely. The artificial lights caused shadows to dance across her pale skin and heavy lidded eyes.

"We should wake her up soon." Ed nudged Al as the plane began to head towards the ground.

Al nodded  
>"She looks so sweet when she's asleep."<p>

"Yeah." Ed smiled "She's a good kid."

Al grinned and tapped Orlaith on the shoulder.  
>"Orlaith? Wake up, love." He leaned over and kissed her cheek<p>

Orlaith moaned slightly.  
>"Al, I'm sleepy."<p>

"I know, but we're here," Al chuckled "We're in Central."

Orlaith's eyelids fluttered open.  
>"We are?" Her large dark eyes, green-gold in the light, fixed on Al's honey coloured one.<p>

Al felt his stomach drop. Her eyes. Al always felt breathless whenever her eyes met his.

"Yeah," Al beamed.

Orlaith reached out and touched his face.  
>"I've dreamed about this day for a long time, seeing Central." She breathed "But seeing it with you is much better."<p>

Al kissed her hand.  
>"Will I get to show you off?"<p>

"As much as you want, baby." Orlaith giggled

* * *

><p>Orlaith stayed awake until Ed came back with all the suitcases and bags. She had been leaning against Al and as soon as they started off again, Orlaith took three steps and then swayed dangerously on the spot.<p>

In the end, Al had to carry her.

**Orlaith's POV**

When I awoke, the first thing I saw was a pair of squinty eyes staring at me. I spasmed and almost fell out of bed, fumbling for my glasses. The owner of the eyes grinned at me and cried

"Hey, Shorty! She's awake!"

"I'M NOT SHORT!" Ed exploded somewhere behind me.

"Where's Al?" I croaked.

"He's getting you breakfast!" cried Squinty Eyes. "Man, I'm hungry!"

Wait …  
>Squinty eyes + love of food = Ling Yao!<p>

I racked my noggin trying to remember all I could about Ling. I didn't obsess over Ling as some of the other FMA characters. From what I remembered, Ling could be a little manipulative, loved food, always wondered off and was such a nutcase. This was going to be fun.

"Ling?" I asked, sitting up.

"I am the one and only!" cried Squinty Eyes "No doubt I'm loved in England like Shorty and his brother are."

"I'M NOT SHORT! I'M FUNSIZED!" Ed ranted, but Ling ignored him. Heh, fun-sized, sounds kinky. No, bad Orlaith!

"Urm, well," I began "People do love you-" Ling grinned like he had just won an unlimited supply of, I don't know, chocolate "-but because you're an absolute nutter."

Ling's face fell. Aww, bless his little Xingese heart.

"But, you're rather cute." I added and Ling's face lit up.

"I am?" He asked, his ego now inflating rapidly.

"Yeah, one of my friends had a crush on you." I said truthfully

"Who was that?" asked Ed, shoving Ling out the way. Cue the wails of 'Oh, the pain!" from a certain Mr Yao.

"Ava." I replied, wondering if Ling was in pain or just being theatrical.

"Pinkie?" Ed asked, giving me a look.

Okay, she was 11!" I cried, defending one of my friends and boss. "And her taste in guys is a little, well, strange. She had a crush on the Cookie Monster when she was little, for crap's sake! Exactly." I replied to Ed's horrified expression. "And then she met Shigure from Fruits Basket and fell in love with him."

"But he's a pervert." Ed's eyebrow rose. I wish I could do that.

Just then the door banged over into Ling, who started wailing again, and Al bounced in carrying a plate and cutlery.

"Orlaith! You're awake!" he cried, acting about 10.

"Yeah, Captain Theatricals woke me up." I explained.

Ling sat up  
>"Do I get food too?" He sniffled.<p>

"I only bought food for Orlaith." replied Al, passing me the plate and pecking my lips briefly. "Plus, you ate ten minutes ago."

"Hey, Ling, want my bacon?" I asked.

All three boys looked at me as if I'd just turned into a unicorn. Oh Lord, they thought I was flirting with Ling! Oh God, no!

"No, really." I pointed at the cooked breakfast that Al had set in my lap. "I don't eat pork."

"Bacon!" Ling almost drooled.

"He's like a puppy," mummered Ed, "just mention food and he's off."

"Like Greg." chuckled Al as he watched me tell Ling to sit before dangling bacon into his mouth.

Once I had finished as much breakfast as I could (Do I really need four beef sausages?), I burped delicately and looked around the room. It was white and very plain, filled with only a bed and a small wardrobe.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"In one of hospital bedrooms!" sang Ling, picking at my leftovers.

"Oh! How's Winry!" I asked Ed, excitedly

"She had the baby." Ed smiled "A boy, we called him Maes Patrick."

I grinned.  
>"Oh my Lord!" I cried, opening my arms to hug the Fullmetal Alchemist "Ed! That's amazing!"<p>

Instead Ed picked me up and sat on the bed, with me on his lap, hugging me tightly.

"I wanna thank you, Orlaith." Ed said into my hair "You've been so lovely these past three weeks. You've allowed us to live with you, fed us, and been a really good friend. I'm sure that as soon as Winry meets you, she'll agree with me when I say that I want you to be Maes' godmother with Al."

"Oh my Lord!" I cried again and hugged Ed once more.

He laughed and hugged me back.  
>"If you're good enough for my baby brother then you're good enough for my baby boy." was all he said before emotion overwhelmed me and I burst into tears.<p>

Forgive me, I'm an emotional kid and almost anything sets me off: films, sad songs, the news, even reading the end of Fruits Basket set me off in a tsunami of tears. But this was a dream come true, Hell, this was something that I would have daydreaming in my most messed up dream. Alphonse Elric was in love with me, I had just fed Ling Yao bacon and I was going to be Edward Elric's son's godmother.

As I cried, two pairs of arms wrapped round me and a hand awkwardly patted my knee. Al was standing in front of me and was hugging me tightly while Ling patted my knee.

"Right," I rubbed his eyes "I need to get changed."

"Alright, I'm going to see Win." Ed smiled and reached over to kiss my cheek.

"I'll wait outside." Al gave me a deep passionate kiss and also left room

"Ling." I turned to the Xingese Emperor.

"Yawsh!" Ling grinned.

"I'm going to get changed," I explained "That means I'll be taking my clothes off."

Ling's grin didn't falter.

"OUT!" I yelled pointing at the door.

* * *

><p>After changing into a light grey thermal top, a red top that hid my chubby stomach and a long tight black cardigan, I left the little room. I was staying in and looked around.<p>

"Miss Jude?"

I recognised that voice.

"Roy!" I cried, turning and grinning at a young man in his early thirties who was standing behind me.

Roy Mustang smirked.  
>"That is my name."<p>

I grinned. I love Roy!  
>"Hi! Oh wow! My friend loves you!"<p>

"Oh really?" Roy rubbed his chin "What's her name?"

"HIS name is Kian." I grinned.

Roy's eyes widened  
>"Wait, what?"<p>

"Orlaaaaaith!" cried Ling running over to me "Winry wants to see youuuuu!"

"Take me to her, good sir!" I replied.

Ling beckoned me to follow and I obeyed, beginning to get excited at the thought of meeting my godson and one of my favourite female FMA characters.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope I got Ling right. I haven't gotten around to him in the anime yet and I haven't read the manga in a long long time!<strong>

** The whole Ava-had-a-crush-on-The-Cookie-Monster thing is true. I used to know a girl who had a thing for The Cookie Monster. Me, I never watched Sesame Street or American kid's T.V. I had a small obsession with Dennis the Menace (I love being British) and I still love Phineas and Ferb and Avatar: The Last Airbender (Wait, they're American...)**

** Just like Orlaith, I don't eat pork. It's too salty for me. I don't like most meats, but I love chicken. I could live off chicken and salad wraps. Hmmm, chicken~**

** Ling: Ali~ I'm hungry!**

** R'n'R peep-sicles! No Flames or Ling will cry.**

** Ling: Give me food or I will cry!**


	14. I'll take a tray

**Why hello, ;D Sorry for the late upload, college is catching up with me :O**

**Anyone here seen the movie from the 2001 anime, Conqueror Of Shamballa? Well, I bought the DVD the other day and I'm just obsessed with it! Alfons is the voice of Al in TGP, just so you know. I wondered how to portray an older Al and thought of Alfons Heiderich. My guitar is called Alfons now xD :3**

**Also, any Death Note lovers here who have seen the live action? My band is covering "Dani Califonia" by the Red Hot Chilli Peppers, aka the opening song! :3**

**Also I've been asked how to pronounce Orlaith. It's mentioned in the first and fourth chapters, but Orlaith's real name is Orfhlaith, which is the Irish spelling of Orlagh which is pronounced Orla. It means Golden Princess, aka the title of the fic. Not so imaginative, I know, but I like it.**

**Also thanks to all my lovely reviewers and to those who alerted and favourited, I LOVE you guys ^.^ You keep me sane.**

**I no own der FMA or Vic Mignogna or Death Note or Kingdom Hearts or M2M, but I own Orlaith and Faith belongs to LeFay ^/./^ **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: I'll Take A Tray...And SMACK LING ROUND THE HEAD WITH IT!<strong>

Baby Maes was the most adorable thing I had ever seen! When Ed passed the baby to me, I froze.

"You can hold him, Orlaith." Winry smiled "Take him."

I gingerly took the baby. He yawned loudly and snuggled himself against my chest.

"Oh wow." I whispered, "He's so cute. Big blue eyes, light mousy hair."

"I wonder why he has brown hair." Ed bit his lip and looked over at Winry.

"I don't know!" She cried "What are you trying to insinuate?"

"Don't worry, Ed." I said, trying to calm the couple, "Despite having bright ginger hair as a child, I was born with jet black hair. But as I grew older, it lightened."

"I see..." Ed said gently.

* * *

><p>I was introduced to more and more people as the week progressed. But one person I really wanted to meet was Pinako. Al told me quietly that she had grown weaker and weaker and a month after Ed and Winry's wedding she had died peacefully in her sleep. Strangely enough, Den was still alive and kicking.<p>

Once Winry was out of hospital, we caught the train to Dublith where I met Sig and Izumi. Holy crap, he was huge! Izumi was pretty damn scary too. The first thing she did was to look me up and down and say

"What are your intentions with Alphonse?"

I was petified to be honest and stuttered that Al was more affectionate than I was and that I wasn't going to do anything that Al didn't want. Al smiled and scratched the back of his head, laughing nerviously.

As well as the Curtis', I met a girl who had become friends with Winry. She was tanned, brown haired and eyes and was the most hyperactive girl I had ever met. Her name was Faith and I had met her at the small cafe where I went often while Winry was at work and while Ed and Al studied.

A week after we came to Dublith, Ling, May and I were in the cafe. Eliza, another one of Winry's friends, was taking our order when a loud clang filled the air. I turned to see Ling on the floor, out cold, with Faith standing over him in her uniform of black skinnies and white shirt, while waving a tray around.

"That's what you get for trying to steal a cake, Yao!" She yelled "You may be the Emperer of Xing, but you can't steal cakes!"

I like Faith.

* * *

><p>So Christmas was fast approaching and that meant buyingmaking presents for everyone. I had cards with a photo of the Elrics, me, Roy, Riza, Jean, May, Ling, and little apple cakes. I taught Winry how to make Stollen, which went down well with everyone (*cough* LingandEd *cough*), and Vic Mignogna's Christmas C.D was blasted from my iPod and speakers.

Winry and May had gone shopping with Baby Maes, the brothers were sparring and Ling, well, Ling was somewhere, leaving me in the house alone to do some work. I had just finished colouring in some AkuRoku (So. Much. Yaoi!) when I felt the urge to listen to some music. Red Hot Chili Peppers or M2M? M2M.

I had just started playing "What You Do About Me" and I think anyone who likes M2M knows how catchy that song is. Soon I was dancing about the main room, singing loudly. Sue me, when music starts playing, I dance. I had gotten so engrossed in the teen pop that I didn't notice Ed and Al standing in the hallway. I paused, M2M still blasting, and went scarlet.

"Your girlfriend. " The blonde brother sighed "You picked a normal one."

"Your wife throws wrenches at you." Al retorted, also going red "And Orl's your son's godmother."

That shut Ed up.

"I'm going out." He muttered, walking out again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the length.<br>**

**R'n'R, lovelies :D**


	15. Jingle bells, Ed's feet smell

**Hello :D**

**I write this while wondering why there's a random cat in my house O.o He sits outside the front door and meows until someone lets him in/goes outside and strokes him xD**

**I have some bad news guys, well to those who care about my life, I broke up with my boyfriend. Now we've been on and off for four months, but last week, we had a huge huge argument and some insults were thrown about, he called me a slut and I called him an unemotional blah who was too afraid to show any affection towards me. Yeah, sad times.**

**And now my mono's back . To say that I'm coughing badly is an understatement. I sound like Alfons Heiderich when he coughs -.-**

**I don't own FMA or Angus Thongs And Perfect Snogging!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Jingle Bells, Ed's feet smell, Ling woke everyone up.<p>

On the 25th December, everyone in the Elric household was awoken by the sound of a certain Xingese male:

"Sweet Mother of Love! It's Christmas!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Ed from down the hall, as Maes starting screaming "YOU'LL WAKE THE BABY!"

Oh the irony…

Of course, telling Ling to shut up or stay away from food is as good as challenging a centipede to an arse-kicking contest. Ling was now wide awake and so was everyone else.

* * *

><p>Sitting round the fireplace with a huge plate of bread and butter (no toaster here, guys) and cups of tea, The Elrics, Ling, May and I began to open our presents.<p>

I got a new sketchbook from Ed, a really pretty green dress from May, a cookery book from Winry, a bottle of perfume from Ling and a necklace from Al. It was a golden crown.

"Oh wow." Winry peered over my shoulder "Al, that's amazing."

"Al," I gasped, putting it on, "How much did you spend on me?"

"Let's just say that that's real gold." Alphonse smiled.

Everyone stared at him.

"Where did you get the money?" frowned Ed.

"I save my money." shrugged the brunette. "I don't fritter it away like you do, Brother."

"Shut up..." muttered Ed.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I scrambled to my feet and ran to the door.

"HAPPY WINTER!" cried Faith, throwing a present in my face. "OPEN IIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

So I did.

"'How To Make Any Fool Fall In Love With You?" I read "I don't need to learn how to make a fool fall in love with me, I have Al and he's not a fool."

"But I have no money to buy stuff for myself and I need help entrancing and it's funny and I am not just making up excuses." Faith looked down.

"Alright then, I suppose." I shugged "Who are you planning on 'entrancing' and why wasn't I informed?"

"Someone in Central..." Faith blushed. "And in the Military

"If it's Roy, then good luck." I waved my friend into the house.

"It's not Mustang!" cried Faith, following me into the living room.

"What's not Mustang?" Ed looked up from the book that Al had given him.

"Faith was telling me that she had a thing for someone in Central." I said, ducking away from Faith's hand, as she attemped to hit me, and hiding behind Al.

"ORLAITH!" cried Faith "SHUDDUP!"

"And it's Mustang?" asked Winry, eyes wide.

"Nuuuuuuuuuuu!" yelled Faith.

Of course, Ed and I took that moment to annoy Faith. Wouldn't you?

"It is Falman?" I asked

"Havoc?" asked Ed

"Breda?"

"Furey?"

"Armstrong"

"Brosh?"

"Riza?" I asked, "Wow, Faith, I didn't know you swung that way!"

"SHUT UP!" Faith yelled "OR I WILL END YOU!"

* * *

><p>So after that little episode, the phone rang.<p>

"PHONE!" Ed and I chorused.

"We're making lunch!" yelled Faith and Winry.

"I'm changing Maes!" called Al.

Ed looked at me.

"Edward Elric, you lazy arse!" I grumbled, getting to my feet.

"Hello?" I picked up the little phone.

"Ms. Jude?" came the voice of Riza Hawkeye

"Riza!" I cried "Merry Christmas!"

"Happy Winter Solstice, Ms. Jude" Riza replied, warmly.

Ed was over in a shot. Nosy bugger.  
>"What does she want?" He asked, pressing his ear to the back of the phone.<p>

"Well, Edward." Riza sighed "The General wanted me to invite you to the Military Winter Ball."

"A ball?" My face lit up "Ooooooooh!"

"I'm sure we can all attend." Ed said, politely. Well, about as politely as Ed gets.

"He also wanted to invite Faith Bailey too." Riza added.

Ed and I exchanged mischievous looks. Operation "Get Faith A Boyfriend" was about to get underway!

* * *

><p><strong>I smell trouble! *Highfives Ed*<strong>

**Ling: I also smell lunch! Ooooh!**

**R'n'R!**


	16. I feel pretty and witty and bright!

**I finally own FMA Manga!**

***Ling runs on waving streamers about***

***Ed facepalms***

**I bought it on Friday. I was looking through a bookshop during lunch break a few weeks ago and I saw the first three volumes of FMA for a tenner ($16). I was like "GHSKCIWPXSH!"**

**Ed: You had a little spasm in the middle of WHSmith, Ali?**

**Me: Yeah, I squealed. A little nerdy girl with glasses , in a huge coat and a huge guitar on her back, sitting on the floor. I looked not normal.**

**Sorry about the late update, my lovelies. I've been told that unless I finished all my coursework then I can't go back to college :O I also apologise for the language later on in this chapter, it makes the drama more dramatic.**

**Ali doesn't own FMA, Gorillaz (Man, 2D is hawt) or Absolute boyfriend! I only own Orlaith Jude and the lovely LeFay owns Faith.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: I Feel Pretty And Witty And Ga-Briiiiiight!<p>

So the Winter Ball wasn't just a little thing restricted to Central, people from all over Amestris was coming to this thing. Nearly every main character in FMA was coming to this ball. Luckily, the twins got me a camera for Christmas. I was SO going to take photos of everyone I met.

Winry went absolutely mental over the idea of buying dresses, well, buying me a dress as I'm really picky when it comes to dresses. To say that I'm self-conscious is an understatement. I hate my body.

We had already found Winry a long, pale ivory dress that looked pink in the light and Faith a short, baby blue, figure-hugging number. It was just me left and with my figure, it had taken over two hours to find me a dress.

"I think a green dress would suit you," said Winry "It goes well with red hair."

"I kinda wanna wear something ith a bit of oomph." I explained, looking around our sixth dress shop "Not in a 'Oi, you slaaaaaaag' way, but in a 'Wow, she's purty!' way.

"Black and lacy." Faith said, suddenly heading over to the more gothic side of the shop. "black, lacy, that hides your tummy, emphasizes your waist and reduces your boobs- Orl!" Faith cried "Orl, over here!"

I hurried round the back of an isle and saw Faith holding a mass of lace. On closer inspection, I discovered that the dress was practically perfect. The top part was made from a black silk-type material with a square neckline and poofy lacy sleeves that reached my elbows. The skirt was made from different types of black fabric and lace and reached to my knees. Yes, the dress was amazing.

"They have your size too!" cried Faith "Go try it on!"

So, I did. It was a bit tight though, Winry was able to zip the zip up only after I sucked my stomach, but it was tight enough that when I exhaled, my stomach wouldn't show.

* * *

><p>We bought the dress and made our way back to the hotel. As soon as I walked into our room in the suite, Al jumped up and tried to look at my dress.<p>

"Can I see your dress, Orl? Pleeeeeeaaaaase?" He asked, giving me his puppy eyes.

Must. Resist. The. Cuteness.

"Fine." I sighed and held the dress against myself.

Al's jaw dropped.  
>"Orlaith Marie Jude," he whispered "I don't think you will ever look as stunning as you will on Friday."<p>

"Alphonse..." I blushed, before turning and hanging the dress on the back of the wardrobe door. That was the cutest thing he had ever said to me.

Al came up behind me and slipped his arms around my waist .  
>"I won't be able to take my eyes off you." Al kissed down my neck. "I think you look gorgeous now."<p>

I was wearing a pair of black tight shorts, black tights and the short green dress that May had got me for Christmas. I didn't normally wear shorts, but my jeans were all being washed and therefore I was running out of clothes.

"Orlaith," Al turned me to face him "Our relationship, how long have we been together?"

"Seven weeks, three days and, what, twenty hours?" I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"How long have you known of me?" Al put his hands on my hips.

"Uhh, eight years and 11 months. I started reading FMA on my tenth birthday."

"And how long have you loved me?" Al pulled me closer to him.

"Eight years, ten months and 25 days." I smiled, kissing him.

Al kissed back and picked me up. Placing me on the bed, he gingerly climbed on top of me and resumed kissing me. Al's hand wandered up my dress before resting it on my breast. I wrapped my legs tight around his waist and slipped a hand up his shirt, before tugging it over his head. Al unbuttoned my dress and almost tore it off.

He suddenly broke the kiss.  
>"I love you, Orlaith." He said, before removing my bra.<p>

* * *

><p>So the day of the ball arrived! Yay! Thank God I bought my straighteners. I always preferred my hair straight. It reminds me of Mika from Absolute Boyfriend.<p>

So, it was two hours before we had to leave and I was sitting on mine and Al's bed playing 5/4 by Gorillaz. Good song, but the drums in 4/4 whist the guitar riff is in 5/4, which leads to all sorts of confusing musical debates.

"She turned my dead on, dead on, dead on! Woo!" I sang.

"She turned my dead on?" asked Winry, thinking.

"Yeah..." I said "Good old 2D, confusing everyone."

"Right, Orlaith-chan." May grinned "Your dress is done!"

I stood up and licked my sparkly pink lips.  
>"I've just realised how much I love this dress." I smiled<p>

"It really suits you." May said, tugging on her green Chinese, or is it Xingese, style dress.

"And you look adorable in your dress, May-chan!" I cried, beaming at the young girl.

"Are we ready?" asked Winry, "I hope Maes will be alright." She started biting her lip in worry.

"He will." soothed Faith "You know Izumi will be fine with him."

"Are you lot ready?" cried Ling "I'm hungry!"

"You just ate!" I said, opening the door.

"Whatever!" replied Ling, crossing his arms and getting caught up in the sleeves of his Xingese robe.

I walked into the main room, frowning.  
>"You can't go ten minutes without food, can't you Ling?" I scolded<p>

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ling glaring at me

"If you don't stop eating every five minutes, you're gonna get fat!" I cried

"What, like you?" retorted Ling.

A painful silence swept over the room.

"What did you just say?" I asked, trying hard not to either burst into tears or go mental.

"I, uh..." Ling took a step towards me "Orlaith, I, uh,"

"You called me fat, didn't you?" I growled "You called me fat!"

"Orlaith-"

"WELL, FUCK YOU!" I screamed.

* * *

><p>Al's POV<p>

Orlaith's face went bright red. I knew her weight was a touchy subject, but I didn't think she would get this angry.

"HOW DARE YOU?" She screamed, her face screwing up in anger and pain. "JUST...JUST...HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?"

That was what worried Al the most. Orlaith, despite being a religious girl, sometimes cursed, but she never actually swore. Until now. She stood meters away from the slowly backing away Ling, effing and blinding. She had had obviously had enough of the bullying. He knew Ling didn't mean it and it had just slipped out, but it had obviously been enough for poor Orlaith.

When Orlaith lifted her fist to punch Ling, that was when Ed stepped it.  
>"That is enough, Orlaith." he said, grabbing both her wrists. "That is more than enough, love."<p>

Orlaith paused, her copper hair all over her red face, and burst into tears. Ed held her close as Ling took a worried step forwards.

Al stood watching his brother comforting his girlfriend. As Ling reached out to lay a hand on Orlaith's shoulder, Al coughed and shook his head.

"Al." Orlaith sobbed "Alphonse."

Al walked towards his girlfriend and took her into his arms  
>"I'm here, Angel." He whispered.<p>

She smelt like her deodorant and grapefruit and vanilla bodyspray. Her hair smelt like apple conditioner and strawberry dry shampoo mixed with the faint smell of burnt hair.

"Love me." She mummered "Please, love me."

"Oh, I do, Orlaith. I love you so much. All of you." Al promised

* * *

><p><strong>DRAMA!<strong>

**Will Orlaith ever get over her weight?**

**Will she ever forgive Ling?**

**Will they actually get to the Winter Ball?**

**Find out next chapter!**

**Also check out my profile for the new Omake I uploaded!**

**I love you all. Yes I do. xx**


	17. Stepford

**Sup, my swan scones!~**

**Another chapter in less than a week? What is this?**

**Well to be perfectly honest, I'm doing everything to put off doing coursework. Even if my grades depend on the history of Reggae music. Yes, folks, that's how boring my life is.**

**We meet all our favourite characters in this chappy! Yay! I'm actually looking forward to writing Armstrong xD CAPTAIN SPARKLYPANTS!**

**On a more serious note, DPD. Orlaith suffers from a mild case of DPD or Dependant Personality Disorder. This basically means that someone has a psychological dependence on other people. If you reread someone of the earlier chapters, you'll see that Orlaith never has any scene without someone else.  
><strong>**I don't have DPD, although people used to think I do. I'm just generally lazy. I am Histronic though.**

**I don't own FMA. But I do own Orlaith and this Wagon Wheel I'm eating. Mmmm, Wagon Wheels. Faith belongs to LeFay. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17: Stepford Lives<span>

Ling and May paused in the doorway,  
>"Well, uh, meet you there, then." Ling looked at his feet.<p>

"Yeah." Ed nodded.

"Look, I didn't mean to-"

The sound of a door opening cut off Ling's apology. Al entered the main room, Orlaith's shawl and his jacket slung over his arm.

"I didn't mean to call Orlaith fat;" Ling continued, "it was just the heat of the moment. I feel like such an-"

"She doesn't hate you." Al said, leaving the door slightly open "She feels bad for nagging, but she won't apologise. I don't know why, Orlaith won't tell me."

The door opened again and Orlaith entered. She and Ling looked at each other before running to each other, arms open. Ling grabbed the girl into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"Me too…" Orlaith replied.

"Forgive me?" Ling asked

"Of course." Orlaith said.

"Love me?" Ling hid a smirk

Orlaith smacked him over the head.  
>"Prat." She smiled.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Orlaith's P.O.V~<strong>

"That is one big hall..." I muttered, gripping Al's hand "I'm going to get so lost here."

"Nah, it'll be fine." Faith shrugged, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"My school wasn't nearly as big as this building, and it took me seven years to make my may around it. Come to think of it, I don't think I can make my way without getting horribly lost now." I gloom-ed.

"Don't worry." Winry patted my head "At least you're not Ling."

"Hey!" cried Ling

"Edward and Alphonse Elric! It's been a while!" boomed a loud voice. I'll give you two guesses who you think the voice belonged to."

"Major Armstrong!" cried Al as Alex Louis Armstrong walked towards us, a frowning Olivier following.

To say that I was scared was an understatement. I hid behind Ling.

"Save me from the monster." I squealed, doing my Kirimi Nekozawa from Ouran High School Host Club impression.

"And this must be Alphonse's belle, Orlaith Jude!" roared Armstrong.

I peered round the back of Ling and blinked up at the mountain of a man.  
>"Hullo..." I smiled.<p>

Al took my hand  
>"Yes! And I know she loves me as much as I love her!" He beamed.<p>

"Lets go." Olivier grumbled.

"Wait!" I cried, riffling though my bag and pulling out my black camera "I said that I would get photos!"

And so I did. Olivier frowned and Armstrong sparkled.

* * *

><p>The hall was huge with a high ceiling and filled with uniforms, suits and silk dresses. I am quite happy to say that I was the only redhead in the hall. I pointed it out to Ling who grinned<br>"At least we can't lose you!"

Good point.

I got pictures with Roy, Riza, Valto, Kain, Jean, Haymans and Cheska. No matter who we were with, there was no indication that Faith liked any of them. I had to take matters into my own hands.

"Dammit, Faith, who do you like!" I exploded as soon as I dragged her into the ladies.

"Why are you so interested?" Faith asked, slightly worried.

"'Cause you're my friend and I'm nosy like that."

"It's Jean..."

"Really?" I asked "Oh, wow..."

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" She asked

"Except Ed." I said

"What?" cried Faith "Why?"

"Oh, you know him, he's a nosy little bugger too"

"Noone else has to know, except maybe Al and Winry. But for the love of all that is holy, don't tell Ling."

I knew from experience that telling Ling something important wasn't a good idea. Ed had to change my Christmas present twice because of Ling.

Walking back into the hall and trying to find Al was a job in itself. I wondered around, calling Al's name. After a while, I started to panic.

"Hey, are you alright, little one?"

I turned to see Roy and Riza.

"Have you seen Al?" I asked Riza, while trying hard not to burst into tears.

"I heard his voice a while ago." Roy said.

"Where?" I asked

"He was looking for you." Riza replied "He went outside."

Wooooosh, I legged it outside

"Al?" I called

"Orlaith!" cried Ed, waving at her from where he stood talking to Jean.

I smiled walking over to the two.

"Hey, Orlaith." Jean took a drag on his cigarette.

"Hey, have you see Al?" I asked

"He went to get us drinks." replied Jean.

"Orl," Ed slung an arm around my shoulder and led me away, "did you find out who Faith liked."

"Jean." I replied "What shall we do, Chief?"

"After dinner, you get Faith and introduce them to each other." explained Ed.

"Awesome." I grinned.

"Orlaith, there you are!" Al's voice rang from behind me

I turned and almost knocked the younger brother over  
>"I've been looking all over for you!" I cried<p>

"Mustang said that you seemed really worried." Al kissed the top of my head "I forgot you were DPD."

I nodded. When I was seven, I was diagnoised with DPD or Dependant Personality Disorder. It all happened when I went on a school trip for a week and I panicked the second night. Moving out was a huge thing for me and my mother who could only worry about me. Lousie suggested moving in with me and now Ed and Al were here, I only worried what was going to happen when those six months were over. I didn't want to think about it, Not now.

Al passed the drinks to Ed and Jean, before wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered

"Don't worry, love." Al stroked my hair.

"Havoc," hissed Ed, "let's go."

Ed paused as he passed me  
>"It's nearly dinner, I'll find Faith and start Operation:GFAB."<p>

I smiled and nodded, watching Ed and Jean walk off

Al chuckled, the noise reverberated through his chest.  
>"Who does Faith like?"<p>

"Jean." I smiled.

"Kissing someone who smokes..." Al shuddered.

"Nothing wrong with it." I shrugged "Ray used to smoke."

"What does it taste like?" asked Al

I pondered  
>"Like breathing in smoke."<p>

"Healthy." muttered Al "Anyway, you. You sure that you're alright here? I don't want you to panic if you get lost."

"I won't get lost then." I smiled "I have to be there for Faith. Ed'll just make a pig's ear of Operation: GFAB."

Al kissed me gently  
>"You're a good kid, Orl." He smiled<p>

"Everyone says that to me." I smiled "I'm not."

"You are to me." Al kissed my neck "My Orlaith."

"Urm, I'm sorry to ruin your moment." Sheska said, appearing in the doorway. "But Winry told me to tell you that dinner is ready."

* * *

><p>Dinner was polite and very formal. Ling had told me to just smile and nod if anyone said something to me. In theory, I agreed, but I knew that it would be hard for me to keep my temper.<p>

I was sat between Ed and Al and opposite some young-ish Xingese politician. The Xingese politician started grumbling to Roy about women in the Military.

"I don't see why you allow women into your Military, General." the Xingese politician said.

"I don't see wrong anything with it, Mr Chou." Roy replied, "My assistant is one of the best people to work with and she's a woman."

"Woman belong at home. Women working is a disgrace." Chou shook his head "All women are good at are cooking and looking after children."

Is that man off his nut?

"And what about the women who can't cook or cannot have children?" I said, my voice shaking with anger.

"Then they are useless." Chou looked me up and down.

"But that's ridiculous!" I cried "All you're saying that woman are good for are sex and food! That's so...so... so sexist!"

I could have found a better word, but when I'm angry, my brain goes "SOD IT!

Roy looked over at me and frowned  
>"Orlaith, calm yourself." He said<p>

"You're not agreeing with him!" I gaped

"No, but you're making a lot of noise." Roy replied

"Orl, people are looking." whimpered Al.

Chou continued ranted, but I was more interesting in the amount of people looking at me.

"Women working is unattractive and inappropriate!"

I turned back to Chou  
>"What? Women are built just like men! They habe strong arms and legs, why shouldn't they work! Women are just as good as men!"<p>

I could see out of the corner of my eye, Olivier Armstrong, who was sitting next to Al, look up from her dinner.

"Excuse me, young lady, but do you have a job?" glowered Chou.

"Yes," I said, smugly "I'm an artist."

Chou's glower turned into a glare.  
>"Are you married?" He spat<p>

"No, but-"

"Well, there you have it. Women who work will necver get married or become successful."

That was it. I got to my feet, ignoring the now silent hall.  
>"How DARE you! One of my friends is a very successful automail mechanic and she's married and a mother!"<p>

"You lie, you stupid girl!" hissed Chou, standing too

I gave low growl of anger, then ended up sounding less like a growl and more like a death growl. Not what I intentionally wanted, but Chou's expression was priceless.

"Well, I'm sick of, just because I'm religious, that I should be a sweet innocent Stepford girl! I want to be able to learn how to scream, play the guitar, get dirty and to not care about what people think!"

Everyone stared at me, but I didn't care. This felt good. Really good.

Chou stood up and lifted his hand to slap me. Al and Ed both stood up at the same time, becoming a wall to shield me. But Chou's hand didn't move. Someone had grabbed his wrist.

I knew in the anime that Ling was pretty scary when he was angry, but in real time, he was bedwettingly petrifying.

"That is enought, more than enough, General Chou." Ling roared "Not only do you insult this young woman, but you provoke her and move to strike her. Orlaith Jude is under the protection of me, the Emperor of Xing, and by insulting her, you are insulting me. You shame the country with your sexist remarks. You are hereby expelled from the Xingese Military. You have untill tomorrow to leave this country. Leave now."

After that little rant, Chou shot me a dirty look before walking out of the hall, head held high.

Ling turned to me  
>"You alright, Orl?"<p>

I nodded  
>"Thanks, Ling." I smiled, reaching over the table to take his hand.<p>

Ling took it and squeezed it.  
>"You're under the protection of me, alright, love? You have any problems, then I'm always here."<p>

"Thanks... Oniisan." I added

Ling's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. He grinned suddenly

"It's alright Imouto-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWWW! Such love, pure as the whitest snow~<strong>

**Sorry, I had a little musical moment ^.^**

**Ling: That's a hymn.**

**Me: Yeah, I sang that on Sunday.**

**Alright, folks! Next chappy will be up soonish!**

**Anyone get the Stepford reference? Well, if not, Google it. Google is better at explaining things than I am.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! xx**


	18. BOOM!

**Audience, WHA?**

**Yeah, I've been watching Toby Turner doing his lovely lovely Assassin's Creed Brotherhood walkthoughs too much.**

**So I've finished one of my reports. Yay! Now onto the range of various instruments . . . .**

**So for those who have been hounding me to upload quickly, then you know this is when everything takes a turn for the serious. This is one of the major climaxs (heh, climax :3) and sad times occur. It's not good.**

**I don't own FMA. I do own Orlaith. LeFay owns Faith.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18: BOOM!<span>

The rest of the ball went swimmingly. Faith and Jean hit it off instantly and soon they were dancing and flirting together, May had caught the eye of some young Xingese soldier, Ed and Winry were somewhere and Ling was off with some polititions sorting out the Chou incident.

Soon it was that sad time when Ed, Al and I had to go back to Merry Old England, but there were some important things to straighten out. Namely, what the Elric brothers were going to do next. Al told me that soon they would have to go to London. I was rather sad, but Ed told me that maybe I could stay with them on weekends. It kinda cheered me up, untill my DPD kicked in and I started to worry.

"Please, take me with you." I pleaded, begged, and once, sobbed.

"What about your work?" Al replied "You can't go to London just because you're dating me."

It hurt, but I knew Al wasn't be cruel, he just wanted me to be happy.

"What's going to happen when I go back to Amestris?"

I hadn't thought about that and I didn't want to. I had be pushing it out of my mind.  
>I just looked at my feet.<p>

Because Ling had once had to deal with one of my DPD breakdowns and he was a nosy little bugges, he said that he wanted to go to England too. I replied that as long as he didn't mind sleeping on the sofa, that was fine.

Winry, baby Maes, Faith and May saw us off at the station. Faith cried for about a million years and told me to call her EVERY Sunday or else. I teared up and agreed to call her once a week. Ling and May shared a brotherly/sisterly moment, well, he teased her and May thumped him. Ed and Winry kissed for a while. Baby Maes just shook his fat fists and then did a big poo.

Lovely.

* * *

><p>I suppose I dropped off because the next thing I knew, Al was shaking me awake.<p>

"Orlaith, wake up!" he hissed "Don't make a sound."

I looked around to see men in masks and pointing guns. A train hijacking like back in volume 1! I began to panic. Sure last time, Ed and Al took care of it, but Ed can't do Alchemy anymore.

Ling caught my eye and mouthed  
>"Don't panic. Just stay calm."<p>

I took a deep breath and gripped Al's hand. It was then that I saw that Ed was sleeping. Gawd, that man snores like a drunk pig.

One of the hijackers noticed the noise and pointed his gun at me  
>"Wake him."<p>

I shook Ed's shoulder, but Ed snored louder.

"Oi, girly, wake him faster!" spat the hijacker.

Again, I tried to wake him, but, again, no prevail.

In the end, the hijacker smacked Ed round the head with the barrel of the gun.  
>"OI, YOU RUNT!" he roared "WAKE THE HELL UP!"<p>

Ed leapt to his feet, kicking the hijacker in the face.

I sat there, jaw dropping as Ed began to fight the hijackers, one by one. It was as if I was watching the anime again.

Soon all the hijackers were lying on the floor, either out cold or groaning in pain. Ed grabbed the closest still closest hijacker and spat  
>"What do you want here?"<p>

"We heard that the Emperor of Xing was on this train." stuttered the hijacker who sounded not much older than 14. "We wanted to..." He trailed off not wanting to look at Ed.

"You wanted to kidnap him..." Ling glowered, his fist tightening into fists.

Ed ripped off the boy's mask to expose his young Xingese face.

"Forgive me, please." He said.

Ling sighed  
>"Ed, let him go."<p>

Ed obeyed

"You." Ling stood up. "Do you know who I am?"

"You're the Emperor!" the boy cried "My Lord, forgive me, I don't know what I'm doing." He hung his head.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. He had obviously been forced into this. I knelt infront of him, Al followed

"Hey." I smiled "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Hai..." replied the boy.

"Hai, tell me, you don't wanna kidnap Ling do you?"

"No..." Hai replied "They made me. Zhou and his men. I just want to go home." he added in a whisper.

Al patted his shoulder "Don't you worry, Hai, we'll make sure you get home."

The door slid open and a tall bulking man in a mask stormed in, gun his hand

"What the- Hey, you!" he yelled at us "What are you doing?"

"That's Zhou." whimpered Hai.

Zhou pointed the gun at Ling  
>"You're coming with me!" He boomed.<p>

"The heck I am!" retorted Ling.

Zhou glowered before cocking the gun.

It all happened so fast.

Hai got to his feet and ran towards Ling. Zhou pointed the gun to him and fired. I reached towards Hai to pull him towards me, but it was too late.

The bullet hit my wrist in an explosion of skin and blood.

I screamed as pain shattered up my arm.

"No!" yelled Hai and ran at Zhou.

"Orlaith?" Al knelt infront of me "Oh God, Orlaith."

"Al...phonse" I whispered before passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN!<strong>

**Ling: Dude! Why would you end it there! Stuff was happening!**

**Me: Now, now. I thought it was a good place to end it!**

**Al: *cries* Orlaith...**

**Me: There there, I'm still here.**

**Yeah, R'n'R gang! :D**


	19. Well, that's handy

**Dee Dee Deeee! ****I'M BACK!**

**Ed: You made Al cry!**  
><strong>Me: He's still crying?<strong>  
><strong>Al: ORLAITH! *sobs*<strong>  
><strong>Me: It's alright, Al, she's still here.<strong>  
><strong>Al: *looks up* Really?<strong>  
><strong>Me: Uh, yeah.<strong>  
><strong>Al: *burst into tears*<strong>

**Anyway, we finally, but briefly, meet Orlaith's parents! Finally. Dennis and Ann, who are based on the mentality that are my real parents.**

**I'm so happy that I shocked someone so much that they were speechless! ^.^**

**Orlaith's lack of hand-**

***Al wails***

***sighs***  
><strong>Orlaith's lack of hand is a huge plot point. It symbolises her coming of age and her leaving things behind.<strong>

**I don't own FMA, only Ann, Dennis and Orlaith Jude. The wonderbar LeFay owns Faith!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19: Well, that's handy...<span>

I didn't open my eyes right away when I regained conscienceness. I lay whenever I was and took three deep breaths. I could hear beeping and footsteps. Beeping? The only thing that beeped in the flat was the microwave.

Oh God, someone was burning something.

I shot up and was greeted by a thumping headache. One hand cluching my forehead, I lifted the other to grab my glasses.

Someone shoved them on for me, being careful to hook the ends behind my ears.

"Thanks." I croaked.

"It's alright." replied a voice. Wait that wasn't Ed or Al or Louise.

I removed my hand and saw a pale face. Dark eyes looked into mine.

"Kain, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"You passed out after you got shot during the trainjackin." Kain Furey replied. "You're in Central."

I was? I quickly glanced around. I was in a pale white room. My right arm was heavily bandaged, but all I really cared about was if everyone else was alright.

"Lord!" I cried "Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone's fine!" replied Kain "Just you. You got shot in the wrist and well, you have no hand. I'm so sorry, Orlaith."

I stared at Kain, tears pooling in my eyes. I had lost my hand? How was I gonna drive, cook, write, draw. Oh Jesus, how was I gonna WORK?

I burst into tears. I couldn't hide behind my hair as it had been tied back and my fringe had been clipped back. I couln't even cry in my hands because I only had one. I cried and cried. Kain rubbed my back until Jean walked in.

"Hey Furey." He sang "Oh... Orlaith found out then." He added as I wailed.

"Yeah, I'll inform everyone that she's awake." Kain replied, getting to his feet and leaving Jean to cope with a now very emotional me.

He sat in the chair that Kain had been sitting in and stroked my head until my crying subsided

"Oh God, my job." I sniffed "I can't draw with my left hand. I can't even hold a pencil in that hand."

"What about automail?" suggested Jean "Ed's still got automail."

"Orlaith!" cried Al running in the hospital room and drawing me into a hug "Thank God, you're okay."

He drew back, his eyes sweeping over me. He looked absolutely shattered. I touched his face and leaned forwards for a kiss. Al kissed back hungrily.

I could hear Roy talking with someone then a familiar laugh. Wait, what? Why was my mum here?

I broke the kiss and looked up.

The in the doorway stood my parents

"Mum?" I cried "What are you doing here?"

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Ann Jude shook her head "You're my only child and you're in hospital!"

"But, it's not cheap! It costs over £1,000! I could only afford it 'cause someone else was paying for it."

"Mr Mustang paid for us." Dad replied.

"Thanks Roy!" I cried

"It's fine, Orlaith." replied Roy. "Now, could someone guide me over to Orlaith." He turned to my parents. "I'm blind, but I'm getting there slowly."

Riza, who had entered with Kain, Haymans, Valto Ed and Winry, took Roy by the arm and led him to a chair near my bed.

There he reached out and I placed my hand in his.

"Orlaith. I only wish that there was better security on that train. Now, we had thinking about what to do about your predicament. It seems automail is an idea, but you know the cons."

"The surgery long and painful." I said. "Plus it's expensive."

"Well," Winry piped up. "If I got got straight to work, then I would have the hand finished by tomorrow. And you can pay me back."

I thought hard, either way I was going to have to leave the studios. Ava was going to freak.

* * *

><p>I had to go into surgery the next day. Even after I woke up, Al was still there. My parents came to see me, but Al never left my side.<p>

"Al?" I asked him "Will you still love me, even with an automail hand?"

"Of course, you're my girlfriend and I'll always love you. It was your stunning eyes and your personality that made me fall in love with you."

I smiled back at him.  
>"Thanks, love."<p>

"I phoned up Ava, sweetheart." Al said, taking my hand "She said that she would talk to you properly when you got home."

Before I could reply, Ling burst in, closly followed be Hai and Lan Fan. Yay, Lan Fan used to scare the arse off me. In fact she still does.

"Orl!" he cried "Oh, Orl, I'm so sorry."

He looked close to tears. I was taken back. Did Ling show sadness in the manga? I don't think so.

"There, there, Oniisan." I patted his head.

"I'm a rubbish Oniisan." Ling whispered "If I can't take care of one girl then who am I to take care of a nation."

Lan Fan's eyes narrowed  
>"What are you saying, Master?" she asked<p>

"Ling, don't say that." I said taking the young emperor's hand. "It wasn't your fault. I wanted to save Hai."

Lan Fan turned to Hai and shot him a glare.

Hai winced  
>"I'm sorry, Miss Orlaith." he said.<p>

"This is only fate's fault." Al said after a moment of silence.

Very theological.

"Or Truth." I muttered

Al shuddered  
>"At least Orlaith's still with us." He said "<p>

Winry knocked on the door before opening it.  
>"Hey Orl." she smiled. "Your hand is ready."<p>

She showed me the dainty looking hand attached to a wrist. Over the top of it was a flesh coloured coating so it looked alot like skin from a short distance. Winry also pulled out a leather wrist band with the Amestrian dragon on it.

"Mustang gave it to me, it'll cover up your uncovered automail."

Everyone watched as Winry attached the hand and wrist to my stump of an arm. She smiled, wrench in hand.

"Ready for me to attach the nerves? Three, two, one."

She twisted her wrench, I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Much love to all my readers, especially all my regulars (you know who you are ;D)<strong>

**R'n'R, gang! And have a very happy Easter! Don't eat too much chocolate, unless you want to.**


	20. Jaffas and IrnBru

**HIYA!**

**How's my lovely readers? ^.^ Did you all have a happy Easter?**

**Ling: You didn't, you only got one Easter egg.**

**Me: But I got video games ^.^**

**So lately, I've been worrying if Orlaith's being a bit of a Mary Sue. I've taken many many Mary Sue tests, and the results are "non sue", but the whole Orlaith losing her hand thing and the fact that Orlaith is me, makes me worry. I also took an FMA Mary Sue Test and on the Automail bit, I got 21/81.**

**Also Kian out of Kian and Conor really should be spelt Cian, as there is no K in the Irish alphabet...**

**I really wanna thank The Prettiest Frog in the Pond and her really really helpful fic "Automail".**

**Also 20 chapters, baby! I love you all, yes, I do :D Especially my PM buddies ^.^**

**Anyway, I don't own FMA or Jaffas, Irn-Bru, Apple, Gorillaz, but I do own Orlaith and LeFay owns Faith. Groovy, baby.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20: Jaffas, Irn-Bru and Pizza.<span>

It was six in the morning and after seven hours of sleep, I sat on the plane, flexing my fingers.

Automail rehab takes three years, Winry had told me and now I wondered if I could wait that long before using my right hand. I've had automail for three weeks and I was already sick of it.

"Orlaith?" Ling yawned sleepily.

"Hey." I said, kissing his cheek.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Six..." I replied and tried to move my wrist.

"Orlaith, you should go back to sleep." Ling replied, settling his head on my shoulder.

"Brother?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" Ling replied, taking my non-automail hand.

"I'm scared."

Ling lifted his head  
>"What?"<p>

"I'm scared." I repeated.

Ling sat up.  
>"What's wrong, Orl?"<p>

"I have nothing tying me to England anymore. I don't want to go to Amestris yet. I would miss Jaffa Cakes and Irn-Bru and pizza and Chinese food and my iPod and everything else."

"Well, we have plug sockets in Central and other large cities now." Ling placed his hand on my shoulder. "Your iPod-y thing is taken care of but what are Jaffa Cakes and Irn-Bru?"

My eyes widened  
>"I am going to introduce you to British cuisine, my dear."<p>

* * *

><p>When we got off the plane, I was almost attacked by the twins.<p>

"We missed you!" cried Conor

"Can we see your sexy automail?" asked Kian.

I took off the glove and they crowded around me poking it.

"Guys!" I cried, "I just wanna go home."

The twins looked at each other.

"Ava's here too. She wants to talk about work." Kian said.

As if on cue, Ava walked over and smiled sadly.  
>"So you can't draw?"<p>

"I can barely move it. I don't think I'm going to use it for a long time." I confessed. "I can use a camera though and I could use the computer."

"We'll see, Orl." Ava replied "I know you're ambidextrous, but drawing is what you're good at! When you were drawing that drawing of Murdoc Niccals in Year 8, I knew that you were gonna be something good."

"I know, sweetie." I bit my lip.

"Come into work on Monday, alright?"

I nodded.

* * *

><p>Ava gave us all a lift back to my flat.<p>

When I unlocked the red door I was met a pile of post and seven phone messages

I pressed the play button and as we lugged bags into various rooms (Me and Al in my room and Ed and Ling into the spare room.)

Mum: "Hello, sweetheart! I hope you are having fun with the Elric brothers! I'll call you back later.

Kian and Connor: "Oi, misses! We hope Winry's had the baby." "We miss you!"

Mum: "Louise says that Edwards' wife is having her baby and so you're going to Amestris. I wish you had told me before, but I'll make sure that Milly in 3A gets your presents. Don't forget to collect them. Love you!

Ava: MERRY CHRIMBOLI! I hope Winry has the baby just fine!

Mum: Happy New Years!

I smiled as the messages played. Then the final two played.

Ray: Orlaith, answer the phone now.

Ray: Orlaith, you whore, answer the damn phone now.

I dropped my Convese and it hit the floor with a thunk.

Al looked up from the shirt he was putting in one of my drawers.

"Orlaith?" He muttered

The message continued to play

"For the love of God, Jude, if you don't pick up the phone, I will go round there and beat that door with my own hands."

The message was silent and then Ray's voice snarled  
>"I'm going to have fun beating the shit out of your boyfriend. You are mine"<p>

I froze. Al looked petrified.

"Al," I took his hand "He wouldn't."

Al looked as if he was going to cry.  
>"I don't want to fight anyone." He replied.<p>

Ed skidded into my room.  
>"Alphonse, that jerk won't touch you." He said, determinedly.<p>

I suddenly got that feeling like I was being watched. I shuddered and tried hard not imagine Ray standing over a broken Al.

I turned to my boyfriend and pressed my lips to his.

"I love you." He mumbled against my mouth.

"I love you too." I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I seem to like seeing my OCs in pain. Oh well.<strong>

**Poor Órfhlaith.**

**Ling: Who's Órfhlaith?**

**Me: Orlaith.**

**Ling: why are you spelling it "Órfhlaith"?**

**Me: 'cause that's how it's spelt.**

**Ling: Then why is it always spelt like Orlaith?**

**Me: Because that's how she wants to spell it. I've started using the Irish version of my name.**

**Ed: Ali, you are mental.**

**Me: I have one of those names that can be translated into 19 different languages. 95 different forms.**

**Ed: Woah.**

**Ling: How many do I have?**

**Me: Just one. Ling.**

**Ling: Awwwww.**

**Try and guess my name peeps and you get a, I dunno. You'll get a prize! Except LeFay, you know my name.**

**Love y'all ^.^**


	21. Run

**Wooot! Another chapter! I'm getting back into the swing of things. The inspiration is overwhelming! Now that I'm past the 20 chapter marker, I'm really going mad. In between playing the piano and guitar for my exam on the 24****th****, I'm also working on an a few Omakes!**

**Also read chapter 20 before this chapter if you haven't already.**

**I don't own FMA or Marks and Spencer.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: Run<p>

Monday hit our poor jet-lagged minds like a ton of bricks.

The whole sleeping-in-my-bed fiasco was just too much to Al, who just didn't know how to act. Every time I moved, his breathing hitched. But he was so cute when he spelt. He kept stealing Haru too, which made him even more adorable.

When I finally dragged myself out of bed, Al yawned.

"Morning, Al." I said, sleepily.

"Morning, Orl." Al replied, rolling over.

"Not going into work?" I asked, searching for some clean underwear.

"Nope, neither is Ed. We might come see you after work."

"If I still have one." I grumbled as I started to get changed.

Al sighed.  
>"Orlaith, you should be more optimistic."<p>

"I know." I said "but this is what I'm good at and I only have one hand!"

Al sat up to see me in only a skirt and a bra, trying hard not to cry. Despite the blush on his face, he got out of bed and hugged me tightly. I was pressed against his bare chest and suddenly burst into tears .

Ed skidded into my room again. I think he likes doing that.

He saw me and Al and covered his eyes  
>"I'll make breakfast."<p>

I smiled at him  
>"Sorry you had to see that." I said.<p>

Ed turned and skidded back out of the room.

Al kissed my forehead  
>"I'll go bathroom while you get dressed. I love you"<p>

* * *

><p>The studios were busy, as per usual. There weren't many people who wanted anime or video game artwork, despite Winchester being the hotspot for many Death Note fans. But being one of the only fairly decent photographers on this side of Winchester, we got a lot of people wanting photos.<p>

Ava looked up didn't look up as I walked in, but called  
>"If you could take a ticket and a seat, please, then we'll take your order as soon as possible."<p>

"Oh come on, Ave, I haven't lost my job yet." I chuckled

Ava looked up  
>"Oh, Lordy!" she cried "I'm so sorry!"<p>

I laughed  
>"So, lovely, shall we get a mosey on?"<p>

"Of course!" cried Ava getting to her feet, but not before grabbing someone to watch the desk.

Together we walked to my studio.

Opening the room made me flashback.

_"And this is YOUR room, Orlaith!" cried Ava._

_"Wow." I whispered "It's huge..."_

_"This is your room, you can do anything or put anything you want in it. You'll be in this room for 35 hours per week so you can anything."_

"Now, I wanted to know how much you could do with your left hand."

I paused. "I can type and I tried to colour an old scan of mine."

Ava sighed  
>"I suppose this is it..." she whispered.<p>

"I'm being fired." I replied.

"Think of it of you being let go." Ava took my flesh hand.

"I'm going to learn to draw with my right hand," I lifted my gloved automail hand and clenched it. "So you will take me back."

"Well, I was thinking that you would go back to Amestris with Al. I know FMA is a huge part of your life and that it's been your dream to live in Amestris. Orl, Amestris is real and so is your automail. It's not a dream, you know, I think you would love it living in Amestris. In Resembool or Central or somewhere else. Sure it would be a blow to the studio, you are an exceptional artist, but I think you would like it in Amestris."

I reached into my bag  
>"I have photos for you. I could take photos of Amestris for you. You could have a catalogue of Amestris photos or something"<p>

"I would like that." Ava smiled, taking the photos from my hand. She suddenly pulled me into a hug "You have to call or write. You've been my friend for over five years. I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too. I have a huge favour to ask of you. If I call you wanting Jaffas, Pocky or Irn-Bru, please send me some asap."

* * *

><p>I packed up everything and walked into the reception to see Ava sticking up a huge sign into the window. I read<p>

**"OUR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST-SPECIALSING ARTIST IS MOVING TO AMESTRIS DUE TO HER ILL HEALTH. BECAUSE OF THIS WE ARE NO LONGER TAKING FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ORDERS. WE APOLOGISE GREATLY. HOWEVER, WE ARE NOW TAKING ORDERS FOR CERTAIN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST PHOTOGRAPHY FROM FEBRUARY ONWARDS. ASK AT THE RECEPTION FOR PRICES AND PHOTOS." **

A young man in his early 20's looked at the sign, sighed and then walked off. There were a fair few Fullmetal Alchemist fans in Winchester so this was going to affect business.

Kian stuck his head out of the white door and hollered  
>"CAN I HAVE NUMBER 36 PLEASE?"<p>

A young woman with a pair of girl twins in a matching green dresses stood up as Kian noticed me.  
>"Hey, so are you leaving?" He asked.<p>

"Yeah." I replied sadly "Ava suggested I move to Amestris."

"That's sad." Kian said, his face falling. "But Amestris is certainly a place to go. Even though you're leaving."

The woman with the twins were now waiting in front of him.  
>"Heya, my name's Kian !" Kian beamed at the girls "Wow, twins! I've got a younger twin brother called Conor. What are your names?"<p>

I smiled at Kian  
>"See ya later, Ki."<p>

"You too, Orl." Kian blew a kiss at me.

I was about to leave when I saw the boy who had sighed at the notice on the studio window come back with an M&S bag.

"Hey," he was saying as he stood at the reception desk "I, uh, just wanted to give something to the artist who was leaving."

"She's behind you." replied Ava "The ginger one in the glasses."

The man turned and grinned at me

"I just wanted to give you this. I hope you have an awesome time in Amestris and I hope you get better."

"Thanks" I smiled, taking the bag and peering into it. inside were a bunch of flowers and a small box of chocolates.

"I hope you like them." replied the boy.

"Wow, you didn't have to do this..." I stammered, rather shocked yet thankful.

"Well, because of you I now have a fiancee. I gave her a FMA birthday card using your artwork and the next day she asked me out. I proposed to her and now she's my fiancee. I just wanted to thank you." explained the man.

"You are very welcome." I beamed "Thank you so much, uh,"

"Will." smiled the man. "I hope you have fun in Amestris."

"I intend to. Finding work might be hard, but I suppose that the boyfriend will help. After all, he is a native."

Will's eyes widened  
>"You're not the girl who the Elric brothers are staying with."<p>

I nodded.  
>"Yup. The proud girlfriend of Alphonse Elric, I am."<p>

"Congratulations!" cried Will "So are you moving to be with him or..."

I paused for a moment. Should I show Will my hand and wrist?

Sod it.

I rolled up my sleeve and pulled off my glove. Will gasped

"Wow! That's amazing!"

"I was on the way to Central and I got caught up in a hijacking on a train." I explained

"Ouch!" cried Will "It's cool though."

"I can barely use my hand though." I smiled

"Imagine getting into a fight with someone and punching someone with that hand!" cried Will "They would leave you alone."

I laughed suddenly and doing my best Ed impression cried "Don't call me short!"

Will started laughing too.

I looked up to see a familiar dark hair looking through the window. It was Ray.

My eyes widened.

"Huh?" asked Will, turning around.

"My ex." I hissed crouching.

Ray walked into studio. Ava looked up and at me. Her eyes read one word:

Run.

I turned and sprinted out of the back door, dropping the M&S bag and squealing.

I ran though the car park and past a stream of shops.

Ray ran after me, bellowing my name.

I crashed into Andy as I rounded a corner.

"Orlaith? What's wrong?" she asked, as she unlocked the car

"ORLAITH, DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME!" roared Ray from a few metres away.

"Help me!" I whimpered, tears streaming down my face.

"Come with me." replied Andy, opening car door, "I'll get you home."

I slid in and Andy started the engine, just as Ray came round the corner.

* * *

><p>I unlocked the door of the flat in tears.<p>

Ling walked into the hall, a huge grin on his face.  
>"Orlaaiiiiith!" he sang "Ed's gone with somone called Ryan to get something called- Orlaith, what's wrong, little sister?"<p>

I flung my arms around Ling's neck and sobbed into his chest.

Ling rocked me and kissed the top of my head.  
>"Hey, hey, Orl, what's up?"<p>

"I saw my ex today. He started chasing me." I said, hic-coughing.

"He can't get you anymore." Ling soothed.

"But he knows I'm going to Amestris." I replied.

"Then I'll talk to some people." Ling replied "So he can't get into the country. He can't come to Xing either."

I looked up  
>"You promise?"<p>

"Yeah." Ling smiled "You're safe, little sister."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, so cute.<strong>

**RnR, gang! xx**


	22. Tell me why

**Sup, lovelies :D~**

**I'm doing a chapter a day it seems; working on my work from about 10am to about 6pm, then I'll work in the . Don't get used to it. The influx of college work will start up and then I'll die under the pile of coursework V.V**

**This chapter develops the relationship between Orlaith and Greg. They are best friends and use the names that I call my cousins, since Orlaith is Irish and does speak with a more pronounced Irish accent than I do. (My mum's from Ulster, I haven't been to Ulster in over ten years. Yeah, long long time.) Before anyone sends me a PM or a review saying "You never said that Orlaith spoke Irish.", I mentioned her Irish accent in Chapter 4. The quote is "Her voice was soft with a slight twang. It wasn't like the people that the brothers had met on their flight over. To be honest it sounded like Orlaith had said "You ah tawl!""**

**I don't own FMA~ but I do own a copy of the first opening of FMA:B.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 22: Tell my why<span>

We had just finished eating out pizza and we were now sitting on the floor in front on the T.V. Ed was trying to get me to touch all my fingers to my thumb.

As I moved my hand, the coating moved with the joints, breaking the illusion that my hand was real and proving that it was just a hunk of metal.

Ed suddenly gave a little cheer.  
>"That's fantastic, Orlaith!"<p>

I smiled and began to wiggle my fingers.

"Here, let's try this pen!" Ed passed me said pen that had been lying on the table.

I tried to pick it up but failed.

"Slowly." Ed scolded.

I picked up the pen, curling my fingers around said pen. In a split second, crushed splinters of pen littered the table. I moaned in anger.

"I'm never gonna get it." I hissed "I can't do something that takes normally three years to do in a matter of weeks. How am I going to live with only one arm on my own?"

Al put his book down.  
>"That's what I''ve been thinking about." he said "What's gonna happen now?"<p>

"Then there's nothing keeping me in Winchester." I finalised "I could go to London or even back to Amestris with you."

"What about your friends. Or your parents." Al replied "You can't just throw everything away for me."

I knew that parents were a sore subject for Al and Ed. But I had loved Ed and Al and Winry, even Roy and Ling, for eight years. I was 19 in a few months, it was about time I went and sought my fortune. But was Amestris the right place?

"Al, I'm 19 in a few weeks time. I moved out when I was 16, I was driving by 17, I started working weekends at the studio when I was 15 and got a full-time job the day before we met. I've grown up. My parents know this."

Al took my hands in mine.  
>"But would you move halfway across the planet for me?"<p>

"I have been a hardcore FMA fan for eight years, meeting Aaron Dismuke and Vic Mignogna were my biggest dreams, I drew blood runes on all my schoolbooks, I used to make Ed dolls out of Hamma beads and Playmobil, I wouldn't drink milk, I used to have short rants, I wanted to have a dog named Den, I was such a pyromaniac and I studied extra hard in Chemistry. You were my life, you still are."

"Well," Al smiled "I have a house in Resembool, if you wanna live with me for a bit."

"That's lovely!" I cried, beaming. "I bet it's really cute."

"I also have a cat named Aimee. My neighbour is looking after her at the moment. She helped name Aimee too."

Al owning a cat? What are the chances of that happening? But still, he was so cute like that.

"What does she look like?" I asked

Al pulled out his wallet and showed a photo.

The photo was of a young blonde woman and Al sat together on a sofa, holding a tiny ginger tabby.

"It's a me cat!" I cried.

Al smiled  
>"Yup!"<p>

"Are you going to move to Resembool?" Ling asked "Should be nice for Al, lots of alone time."

Al and I went maroon.

"Ling!" I cried "You can't say things like that!"

"Three months." Ed joined in. "You two are taking the relationship seriously now Orlaith's moving in."

"Just you are Winry got married 6 months after you hooked up!" Al cried "Orlaith and I aren't like that!"

"You're waiting until the time is right, eh little brother?" winked Ed.

Al glowered at Ed.  
>"Shut up, Edward." He hissed.<p>

"Alright, boys, let's take it down a peg or two." I sighed "You two, drop it." I pointed at the Xingese and the oldest of the group. "Al, you alright, love?"

Al frowned, but nodded.

"It was just a joke." Ed apologised "Sorry, Al."

"Me too." added Ling "So when are you moving? "

"ASAP." I muttered darkly

"Why?" asked Al. "What happened?"

I didn't say anything

"She saw her ex-boyfriend." explained Ling "He chased her."

Ed was livid.  
>"He did what?" he yelled<p>

I still didn't say anything.

The buzzer rang and Ed went up to get it while Ling went to get another drink.

Al turned to me.  
>"Why didn't you tell me?" he looked hurt.<p>

I looked down at my hands.

"Why? Do you want to get hurt, Orlaith?" asked Al "Do you want him to hurt me?"

I shook my head.

"Then, for God's sake, tell me these things!"

The living room door swung open and Greg swept in.

"Thank God, you're alive!" he cried, dropping beside me "I saw him run after you. I called the police, but they did nothing. Again."

"You've phoned the police because of Ray?" asked Al "Why didn't you tell me this ether?" he yelled at me "What else has Ray done that you haven't told us?"

* * *

><p>Al's P.O.V<p>

Orlaith didn't lift her head, she stared at her automail hand and played with the leather wristband.

"Alphonse," Ling said gently "Orlaith's crying."

Only at this time did Orlaith move her head. Tears poured down her red face. She pulled off her glasses and rubbed at her eyes, reminding me of a small child. She then glared at the floor.

"I didn't want to tell you. You would just get mad. But if i didn't tell you, then you would get mad too." She muttered.

She was true. I just wanted her to be safe. I didn't want anyone to get hurt anymore.

Greg reached out at took her hand.

"_Mo laith_*****, you know, everyone just wants Ray to leave you alone. You could move tomorrow, you know." he said

"Hmm, but I wanna run this with _a ghra_ _geal_******first." Orlaith replied, before turning to me

"Baby?" she whispered "I want to leave as soon as possible and I'm sorry. I should have told you as soon as you came home."

I smiled gently "I'm sorry too. I love you."

"I love you." Orlaith smiled, screwing her eyes closed. I couldn't help the blush creeping up my face as I smiled too.

* * *

><p>* Mo laith (muh-lah) = My Princess<p>

** A ghra geal (_ah huh-raw gal) _= the boyfriend

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't end up seeing Joseph in London. I went to Watford to see it. It was gooooooood :D<strong>

**Next chapter is Valentine's Day, Orlaith's birthday and the leaving party. Yay! :D**


	23. Believe it!

**I am joined by Jean today and Ling. Actually, I don't think Ling goes home.**

**Ling: I stay with you because you feed me PAAAAASTAAA!~**

**Me: So THAT'S where my lunch went last Tuesday! I went to get a glass of Irn-Bru and half my frigging pasta was gone!**

**Ling: Ali, I'm hungry.**

**Me: But it's half past 8 pm in the friggin evening!**

**Ling: Ling hungry!**

**Me: *shoves Ling out the way**

**Ling: *wails* ALI DOESN'T LOVE MEEEEEEEE!**

**Me: *rolls her eyes* so Jean-who's name-is-pronounced-John, how ya doin'?**

**Jean: Can I smoke?**

**Me: Meh, I have no problem with it, I used to date a smoker. Can I sing Les Miserables songs, since the main character was called Jean.**

**Jean: If you wanna...**

**Me: *takes a deep breath* BRING HIM HOME!**

**Jean: Stick to Harris and Byrd. You're a church choir girl, not a musicals girl.**

**Me: I can scream *smiley face***

**Jean: That's strange...**

**I don't own FMA or Les Mis.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 23: Believe it!<span>

After a week of packing, the leaving date rolled around. To say that I was excited was an understatement. Ed, Ling, Al and I moved into my parents' house. My mum went mental over the fact that Ling was the Emperor of Xing and baked cake and cookies and other crap everyday. Ling was so happy and said that whenever they wanted fly to Xing, they could do it for free. I love Ling-niisan.

One morning, I awoke with the biggest headache ever. Al was still sleeping away. I slowly carefully slid out of bed and stumbled downstairs into the kitchen. I had just walked into the kitchen when a crippling pain shot through my stomach. I staggered to the sick and promptly vomited all over the sink.

I must be the loudest person ever when it comes to up-chucking because everyone was awake and sprinting downstairs. Awake and it was only eight in the morning. Goodness.

Ling's hand connected to my back as he rubbed it, coaxing me to "project all the nasty into the sink"; Al stood next to me, whispering little words of encouragement and Ed fetched a glass of water. My mum stood in the doorway watching as all three men fussed over me. To be honest, I liked it.

"Poor little Orlaith." Ling patted my head as I sipped the glass of water, wincing at the taste of vomit.

"We move tomorrow." Ed looked nervous "What if she's sick on the plane?"

"I'll be fine." I said "It's probably something I've eaten."

"I'm not sure, you haven't been eating much." replied Al.

"You are, you know, regular, right?" asked my mum "You're not late, are you?"

"I know what you're insinuating, Mam." I frowned "No, I'm not pregnant."

"You could be." replied Ling

"I'm not." I said, firmly.

"Ah, but you could be. You and Alphonse have had a lot of-"

"Ling Yao, if you don't close your adorable sound-hole, I will close it for you." I growled

"She's not pregnant." Al added, turning scarlet.

"Maybe, it's a stomach bug?" suggested Ed "

"I'll be fine." I finalised "As long as I get plenty of sleep."

So I slept the whole day. I slept though the packing and though the present giving. At about dinner-time, my mum called in to wake me up.

"That Alphonse and his brother seem like nice young men." she winked.

I gave her a dirty look and rolled over.

"They're all waiting for you downstairs." she added.

"Mam, just let me sleep." I grumble

"ANN, IF SHE DOESN'T GET UP TELL HER THAT I DON'T LOVE HER ANYMORE!" Ling's loud voice rang out.

"Bye Mam." I replied.

"TELL HER THAT I WON'T LOVE HER ANYMORE!" This time Al yelled up the stairs.

"FINE!" I yelled, rolling out of bed "I feel like I'm living in a bad sitcom..." I grumbled, pulling my dressing grown on and tying my hair up in a messy bun.

Ed and Al were talking quietly at the living room table, books spread across the table. They both looked up as I came in yawning.

"Orlaith." smiled Al "Come here, love, we wanna ask you something."

I sat at the table, opposite Al and next to Ed, and peered at the books. I recognised a familiar list of ingredients.  
>"That how you make a human body."<p>

Ed and Al exchanged looks

"She knows her stuff..." muttered Al.

"She's a hardcore fan, Al, " replied Ed "She does know her stuff."

"Why are you looking at this?" I asked, starting to get a bit annoyed "I thought you weren't going to do this kind of stuff anymore. I thought you weren't going to dabble in human lives."

"Calm down, Orl." said Ed "We're just trying to find out what makes a human soul."

"That's not something that you can create!" I cried. My father looked up from his book.

"Orlaith." Alphonse said in a low voice "We're not trying to make a human or bring anyone back. We're just curious."

"But that's kills people!" I cried, utterly horrified. "That's how you lose bodies and limbs!"

"We want you to get your hand back!" Ed yelled, getting to his feet

"I don't care about my hand!" I replied, standing too. "I can cope without my hand! I don't want you doing something stupid just so I can draw again!"

"But you love drawing!" Al joined in, but he didn't raise his voice

"But I love you guys more, dummy!"

"It's your job!" Al cried

"So! I don't want to live with the guilt that you give up your bodies just so I could draw again! I don't want another remake of ten years ago! I don't want a boyfriend and a best friend in suits of armour!"

That shut the brothers up.

Ed sunk back down in his seat. Al ducked his head away. I felt like a bitch. I could see Ed tear up out of the corner of my eye.

"I didn't mean to." I whispered.

Al got up and walked out of the room. I could hear him walking up the stairs, but he didn't close the living room door. I could hear a sob as footsteps stormed into my room.

"I didn't mean to." I repeated. "I really didn't."

Ed shook his head.  
>"I know, I forgive you. It's just hard."<p>

"I know." I replied, chewing on the insides of my cheeks.

The door opened and Ling came in, followed by my mum.  
>"What happened?" he asked.<p>

"Why is Alphonse crying?" My mum looked at me. Stop looking at me, Mam!

"I mentioned the you-know-what." I muttered.

"Oh, Orlaith." glared my mum.

"I was angry, Mam!" I cried "I don't think! Remember Hurricane Orlaith!"

"A hurricane." chuckled Ed.

"Orlaith." called my father "I don't know what this is about, but your boyfriend is very upset. You should talk to him."

I sighed

"I'm not saying that you need to apologise, I know how you don't like apologising, but at least talk to him."

* * *

><p>I tried to tiptoe up the stairs, but since I was wearing stupid slippers (Huge big pink things that meant that I had to shuffle like a prat), I kept having to take huge steps and lifting my feet really high. I looked like a right prat.<p>

I paused outside my bedroom. Al was talking, mumbling to himself. I pressed my ear against the door.

"I don't even know anymore. Let me think . . . Tes. I know it. Of course. She's so stubborn, like Brother. I know. Sometimes, I don't think she cares. She's so manipulative. No, I won't leave her. She needs me and I need her. No! I love her."

I frowned. Was someone trying to get Ed to break up with me?

"I'll stay with her. She's mine. She will be Orlaith Elric one day. I won't rest."

I smiled, sitting outside the door, tears of joy streaming down my face.

No matter what I did, Al loved me. But I was still going to be the best girlfriend ever! No-one could stop me!"

* * *

><p><strong>YESH! GO ORLAITH!<strong>

**Sorry about the late updates, but at least I updated, I have three more chapters to write V.V**

**I love you all! xxx**


	24. I wanna know what love is!

**Ba ba Bakura, ba ba Bakura! Do-do do do-do!**

**Warning! There are hints of lemon and other dirty tings in this chapter! If you don't like it, then cover your eyes and scroll down fast! Also some grammar/spelling errors. It is midnight, after all!**

**I don't FMA or Hetalia, but I do own my drawing of Ed!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 24: I wanna know what love is!~<span>

Alphonse wouldn't talk to me. I kept saying "Al, I didn't mean it." throughout dinner, but he wouldn't even look at me. I felt like crying. After dinner, hhe politely thanked my parents (even though I had made the potato bake) and went back upstairs. As soon as my bedroom door closed, I swore under my breath in hasty Japanese, so my parents couldn't understand, and stared at my plate

"He'll come round." Ed took my hand "He just wants some time to think."

I didn't say anything.

"He loves you." Ed replied "I know he does."

"I've just properly pissed him off." I muttered.

Ny mother tutted at my language, but didn't say anything.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" asked my father.

"No, no." I said "I'll talk to him."

I got up from my seat and walked off.

I paused outside my door, wondering whether to knock or no. Wait, this was my room. Hell I was gonna knock.

There, in all his glory, stood Alphonse. Except, he was in only a pair of boxers.

Now, a normal person would have mumbled "Sorry!" and shut the door. Being the dullard I was, I just stood there, mouth open. My mind went blank and then.

"I was changing, Orlaith!" Al cried

But there I stood, staring over the top of my glasses, gaping at Al.

"Uh, could you shut the door?" asked Al.

"Oh." I closed the door behind me.

Wait, I was on the wrong side of the door, I was still in my room.

"Oh." I said again.

"Look, Orlaith," started Al

"I know I mentioned something that I really shouldn't have, but you can't just ignore me!" I exploded. "Everyone's really confused and if you hate me then what's the point of me going Resembool?"

"I don't hate you." Al looked confused

"Then why were you ignoring me?" I cried

"I was just occupied." Al replied.

"You're lying, Alphonse." I muttered.

"I'm not." replied Al "I've been wondering how to get you to make love to me."

What?

"What?" I asked, my eyes widening

"I want to make love to you." replied Al.

Again, I went into Dullard Mode and my brain fell asleep.

"Orlaith." Al began "I want you so much, I can't stand it."

He took three steps towards me and pressed his lips to mine. I took a surprised step backwards and crashed against the door. Al slipped up my shirt, before moving my hand to my hair and the other to my bra.

"Tell me when you want me to stop." he muttered in my ear.

Not once, for the rest of the evening or the night, did I tell Alphonse to stop.

* * *

><p>When I awoke the next morning, the first thing that filled my mind was<p>

"Holy frig, I'm naked."

The second was

"Holy frig, Al and I sealed the deal."

Rolling over, I caught sight of Al sleeping. I giggled and Al opened his eyes, which then widened.

"Last night, we-"

"I know." I replied.

"I feel like we rushed this." He ran a hand though his honey coloured hair.

"But you liked it, right?" I asked, biting my lip.

A memory of Ray filled my mind.

"She's useless, I would say that she nice to play with, but she ain't."

I shuddered.

"I loved it, I love you." Al pressed his lips to my temples.

"Oh shoot, my parents!" Realisation hit me like a stone "Ling! Ed! They probably heard EVERYTHING!"

"Love, you were very quiet." Al replied.

"I'm not sure of that's a good thing or a bad thing." I complained.

"At the moment it's a good thing." Al ruffled my hair and sat up

He turned around

"So this means that we're comfortable around each other naked."

"Go for it, man." I yawned, sitting up too. "You do have a lovely bottom though." I added with a blush.

Al laughed loudly

"Thanks, Orl."

There was a bang at the door.

"Orlaith, Alphonse?" called my mum.

In a instant, Al had chucked an old Asking Alexandria shirt and a pair of panties at me as he pulled a pair of boxers and jeans on.

"Yeah?" I called, tugging the shirt over my head.

"Since you don't have to leave till 12, do you want to come to mass?"

Part of me made me think that she heard me and Al last night.

"No ta, Mam!" I cried, exchanging a worried look with Al.

"Alright, sweetheart." my mum replied and I could hear the sound of her heading down the stairs. It was nearly 10am.

There was another knock

"Hey Al, Orl, let me in?" It was Ed

"Alright." said Al after shoving on a black jumper.

Ed stood in the door way in a red open shirt over a black undershirt, a pair of jeans and a dirty smirk.

"So you two, last night." he waggled his eyebrows.

"i thought you said I was quiet!" I cried

Ed's eyes widened

"Wait, did you two do what I think you did?"

"We had sex." Al grinned

"ALPHONSE!" I cried, lifting the covers over my head to hide my blush

"Go, baby brother!" cried Ed "You're finally a man!"

"Oh my frig!" I grumbled

While Ed and talked about last night, men, I tried to get out of bed. No sooner had my feet touched te floor was I met with probably the worse headache ever.

"Oh sweet Maria Virgine de Narzarine!" I grumbled "My head!"

Al and Ed exchanged looks.

"Princess, are you alright?" asked Ed

"Don't you dare call me that, I just need a painkiller." I muttered "I hate mornings so much."

Al and Ed led me downstairs and into the kitchen, where Ling stood with a mug of green tea.

"Nice panties." he winked

"Frig off." I hissed, grabbing the box of ibeprofen and swollowing two dry.

I then cupped my flesh hand under the tap and brought the water to my mouth. Water dribbled down my chin and clung to my bushy hair, but kept gluping water from my hand.

I tried to remember the effects of sex with Ray, not a nice image, but I honestly wondered if I felt this rough.

No, I always felt worse. Ray was an animal in bed. I always ending up with bruising and nausea.

"Orlaith, baby?" Al looked worried

"I'm fine, prob'y the time of the month. I always get cramps bad. I'll be fine once we get on the plane." I mumbled

"I'll pack your stuff and while you lie down on the sofa, I bet you have people you wanna call." Al shot me a look.

Ling looked over at me as soon and Al and Ed headed off

"What doea that mean." he asked

"Well, Al and I..." I said slowly, avoiding eye contact.

"Made love?" asked Ling "Ahaha! Jean Havoc owes me 500 cens! I said that you and Alphonse would do it within three months and Havoc said three to six months! I was right!" he did a little dance

"You can't tell ANYONE!" I hissed "Okay, Winry, Jean and Faith, but that's it!"

"My lips are sealed!" beamed Ling

If only they were...

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooh-errrrr, misses!<strong>

**Alright, over and out, I lurve you all! :D**


	25. I See You

**Oh my flipping Kira! I bet y'all thought I had forgotten about TGP. I swear I haven't. I've had a few hardships with college and my band and the finding a job and somewhere to live. Man, I'm only 17! *wails* Technically I should still be in full time education! It's scary that I'm leaving this year.**

** I don't own FMA or Asking Alexandria or Absolute Boyfriend.**

**Ed: Or a boyfriend full stop.**

**Me: Oh shuddup!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: I See You<strong>

"What's on your mind, little brother?" asked Ed as he put down a 7 of Hearts down on the growing pile of cards. "7 of Hearts."

"At the moment, I'm wondering if it's raining in Central." Al placed a 7 of Diamonds down. "7 of Diamonds."

They were on the plane to Central, Ed and Al were playing a game of Rich Man; Orlaith was listening to Asking Alexandria on her iPod while reading a volume of Absolute Boyfriend; and Ling slept, his head lolling on her shoulder.

"What are you planning on doing in Central?" Ed asked, putting down another card "5 of Diamonds."

"Orlaith wants to go to see the Hughes family and then go to HQ." Al replied, countering Ed's card with another "Queen of Diamonds."

"She really likes Mustang, huh." Ed frowned "Queen of Spades."

"She told me that she really looks up to him." shrugged Al "8 of Spades."

"She's a very sympathetic girl, Al. Not only that, but she knows everything about us. We have no secrets around her. 6 of Spades."

"She loves everyone of us, 6 of Clubs, she may not be perfect, but I want her forever."

"You should go for it, Al, Jack of Clubs. I'll be behind you all the way."

"Thanks, big brother- Yes! Joker! I can put down any card!" cried Al dancing in his seat.

Orlaith looked up from her book  
>"Wassup?" she asked.<p>

"I got a Joker!" Al waved the card in his lover's face.

She smiled  
>"Well done, honey!" she said "Now kick his butt!"<p>

Al laughed and ruffled Orlaith's hair, before turning back to his game.

Orlaith yawned and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"How long left?" she asked putting her book in her bag. Al could honestly swear that she had everything in that bag.

"It's nearly five, love." replied Al "Queen of clubs."

"Are you tired, Orlaith?" asked Ed "King of clubs."

"A little." yawned Orlaith again.

"Maybe you have a bit of a nap." Al turned to his girlfriend and kissed her lightly.

Orlaith smiled and kissed Al back.  
>"Alright." she smiled, settling down and lying her head against Ling's head. She stuck her earphone in her ear and turned up the volume.<p>

"I don't even know how she stands that music, it's just noise." Ed muttered

"Note that they are at least 80 years ahead of us, Brother." Al replied "9 of clubs."

"A girlfriend from the future." chuckled Ed " 9 of spades."

"And I love her." Al glanced over at his sleeping girlfriend. "Ace of spades. I win."

* * *

><p>"Orlaith, honey."<p>

My eyelids fluttered open to see Al peering at me.

"Hello." I yawned, looking around.

"The pilot says that we're landing soon." Ed grinned, leaning round his brother.

"Alright." I turned to Ling, who was still asleep.

"Ling, hey, we're landing soon." I shook his shoulder.

Still asleep, Ling reached out and clipped his seatbelt on. How the hell does he do that?

I chuckled and pressed my lips to his forehead.

"Wake me up when we're actually landing, Imouto." Ling muttered before settling back in his seat.

To preoccupy myself, I started plaiting my hair. Plaiting greasy hair is horrible, but it was getting in my face, which is just as horrible.

"Al, I've got an Alice-band in my bag." I said, tying the end of my plait with a hairtie.

Al riffled through my bag and looked up at me.  
>"Orlaith, why do you have an umbrella and a bandage in your bag?"<p>

"You can never be too prepared." I quipped. "Alice-band please."

Al passed the thick white Alice-band and I finalised my look with a white flower clip to keep stray hairs away.

"You look adorable." Ed smiled.

"Aww, thank you!" I grinned.

"We are now landing." came the voice of the pilot.

"Yay!~" I sang.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Ed as the familiar drop of the landing sequence ended.

"I'm going back to Xing first thing tomorrow morning." Ling yawned. "Don't worry, Imouto, I'll call." He added, looking at my sad face.

"Aww, but it's my birthday tomorrow!" I cried.

Ed stared at me  
>"No!" he cried "It can't be!"<p>

"Ed, how can you not know?" Al gave his brother an exasperated look. "Orlaith won't shut up about it."

"I'm 19 tomorrow~!" I sang to the tune of the Victory Theme from Final Fantasy.

"I'm 21 next month~!" Al copied me exactly, even the vibrato in the last note.

"I'm already 21~!" Ed joined in.

"You are an old man!~" Ling stuck his tongue out at the ex-alchemist.

* * *

><p>In typical Ed style, our shorty forgot where we were being picked up.<p>

Smooth.

"Ed, do you even know who is picking us up?" I glowered at the oldest brother.

"Hawkeye, Mustang and Armstrong." Ed replied, giving me an equally annoyed look.

Great, I was NOT looking forward to seeing Captain Sparkly. But, yay, Roy! And Riza!

But when we stood outside, dreading that the familiar blue clad giant that was Alex Louis Armstrong to come over and squeeze the holy crap out of us, only Riza strode up to us.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye." Ling, Al and Ed greeted, bowing politely.

"Riza!" I sang, grinning excitedly "Wait, where's Roy and Sparkles?"

"Brigadier General Mustang is at the hospital and the Major is working." Riza said politely.

Wait, Armstrong actually works? Wow, what an image.  
>'BEHOLD MY ARTISTIC MATHEMATICAL SKILLS THAT HAVE BEEN PASSED DOWN THROUGH THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS !" Or whatever.<p>

Christ, that IS an image.

"Why is Roy at the hospital?" I cried.

"We've managed to bring back the Brigadier General's eyesight." replied the Lieutenant. "We still had a little of the Stone in case this day arrived."

"When can we go see him?" I asked.

"He wanted me to bring all of you as soon as possible."

I reached out and grabbed Ed and Al's hands.  
>"Come on! I wanna see Roy-boy!"<p>

Heh, Roy-boy. I'm never going to let him live it down. I know Roy's like nearly 15 years my senior, but I do love that pet-name.

"Hey, Riza?" I hissed as all five of us were crammed into the back of a car, "What's the deal with you and Roy?"

"What do you mean?" Riza narrowed her eyes at me

"Come on, I know there's something going on between you two. The fanfiction tells me so."

"Miss Jude!" Riza's eyes widened "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Call me Orlaith, and don't deny it."

"Orlaith, out relationship is strictly a working one, I am the Brigadier General's subordinate and nothing else."

"He isn't your friend outside of work?" I asked

"Of course, he is. A dear friend, but that's it."

I wasn't going to get anything put of her.

"Alright then, how's Black Hayate?"

"He is now a proud father of eight." smiled Riza.

"Aww, puppy!" I squealed "I remember when Kain first brought him into the office and he peed against the wall."

"Ah yes." Riza chuckled "Tough love, but it works. I'm looking for people to take in Hayate's puppies."

"Al and I will take one in, won't we, love?" I added in a loud voice

"Hmm?" Al looked up from his book

"Can we have one of Riza's puppies?" I asked "Pleeeeeeaaaaasssseeeee!"

"Uh..." Al thought.

"What about Aimee?" asked Ed "I mean your cat is fine with Den, but this a little puppy."

I had forgotten about the cat.

"Most of the pups don't mind cats." Riza said. "If you wanna come round tomorrow you could pick out a pup."

"Please, Al?" I asked.

"Go on then," Al smiled, "for your 19th."

"It's your birthday soon?" asked Riza

"Tomorrow!~" I sang.

"Then you can have a puppy free of charge." replied Riza, smiling slightly.

I beamed at the young woman  
>"Yes! Thank you so so so much, Riza!"<p>

"Central Hospital, Lieutenant." The driver called.

* * *

><p>Roy was in a very small private room with his subordinates sitting on awkward sized stools. The first thing I noticed was that Roy haf his eyes and was very asleep. Jean Havoc looked up at me and gave me a wink.<p>

"Morning, Orlaith." He indicated to the stool next to me "The boss is asleep, but when he wakes up, we'll take off the bandages."

Kain sat on the other side of me and played with the edging of his uniform.

"Don't worry, Furey." Heymans Breda said, nudging the dark haired man "He'll be fine, won't her, Lieutenant?"

Riza nodded.

"It'll be a nice birthday present." Jean took out a cigarette and tucked it behind his ear. "Having the boss being able to see you again."

"Your birthday?" Kain explained

"Why didn't you tell us!" cried Breda

"Is it today?" asked Falkman

"Yes, Kain, my birthday; I've been going on about it for ages now, Heymans; and no, Valko, it's tomorrow."

"Ohhhhh!" came the chorus

"Orlaith? Havoc? Breda? Furey?"

"Roy!" I cried, getting up and running over to the bed.

Riza arrived first and stood over Roy.  
>"Sir." she said "Good morning."<p>

"Good morning." replied Roy "When do I get these stupid bandages off?"

"Someone get a nurse." I said gently

Jean stood up and left the room.

"Orlaith." Roy reached out his hand. Immediately, I took it.

"Roy." I smiled "I missed you."

A ghost of a smile graced my idol's face.

"Hey, boss!" cried Jean, walking into the room, a nurse following him. "You're awake! Good morning."

"Mr Mustang!" beamed the nurse "It's time to take off your bandages!"

Why was she so cheery? How can anyone be that cheery? It's bloody half past five in the morning!

The too-cheery nurse bounced over to the Roy and began unravelling his bandages.

Riza and I edged closer to the bed and Riza moved the final piece of the bandage away from Roy's face.

My idol's eyes opened, blinked a few times and then whispered

"Riza…" He sat up "I can see."

"Roy." I smiled, feeling myself tear up.

"Orlaith…" Roy turned to face me and then gave a soft smile "I finally get to see you."

"Roy!" I cried wrapping my arms around his neck "Roy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Awww! That so cute ^.^<strong>

**I was listening to the FMA OST and as soon as I started writing that Roy opened his eyes, Happiness ~Requiem from the Blind Alchemist~ started playing. I actually teared up. I do love Roy.**

**Alright, see you cool cats in Chapter 25!**


	26. In Memoria

**Morning/Afternoon/Evening/Night all!**

**I completely forgot what rank ****Roy became. I had to consult , the Jesus of the Internibbles.**

**But, I now own volumes 1-9 of FMA, hazzahs all round!**

**Ling: *brings out the party poppers***

**Ed: *blows on a party blower***

**Ling: Well, that was fun.…**

**Quick note. Orlaith's prayer is in Latin and the long and short is that she wants Maes' soul to find peace. Aww.**

**Own FMA, I do not. If I did, Riza and Roy would admit their undying love for each other.**

* * *

><p><strong>25: In Memoria<strong>

* * *

><p>Roy hugged me back for a few moments. He smelt like stale sweat and, well, Roy.<p>

"You really are a pretty young woman." He muttered into my ear. "Alphonse is very lucky."

"You may be one of my idols, but I don't half feel like giving you a smack." I muttered back

Roy chuckled and drew back

"What are you planning on doing in Central?"

"I wanna see Maes." I said

"And is that you and the Elric brothers or-" Roy waved a hand.

"I want you to come with me." I looked straight into the Brigadier's eyes.

"Just you and me?" asked Roy

"Indeedy, Roy." I confirmed.

"Of course, Miss Jude." Roy shot me one of his smiles

* * *

><p>"Why did you want me to come with you, then?" asked Roy as we walked out of a florist's, I carrying a posey of forget-me-nots and Roy a bunch of lilies.<p>

"You two are both my idols." I replied "Maes was a very very wise man, a little nutty, but very wise. As for you, you gave up your eyesight for Riza. You have no idea who admirable that is. "

"You…I…" He shook his head "Thank you."

I paused and flung my arms around Roy's neck

"I…love you." I said.

Roy chuckled and hugged me back.

"You are a very sweet girl."

We walked towards the graveyard in silence.

When we reached Maes' grave, I kissed the fingers of my flesh hand and then presses them to Maes' name. Roy watched me silently then ducked down and placed the bunch of lilies on the grave.

"Hello, Maes..." he said gently, before standing up. "This is Orlaith, Alphonse's girlfriend."

"Hello." I smiled at the gravestone.

"She's from another country. A place where our story is real." explained Roy, taking my hand.

We stood at the grave for a while, just under an hour, explaining everything that had happened since the Elrics arrival in England.

"Shall we go, Orlaith?" Roy asked, but I had clasped my hands together.

"De profundis clamavi ad te, Domine!" I lifted my head and proclaimed loudly. "O Domine, exaudi vocem meam!" Hot tears trickled down my face "Anima ejus, requiescant in pace!"

Roy pulled me into his arms as I wept

"Shhh, shhh," He soothed "Don't cry, Orlaith."

"Hey!" yelled a voice "Hey, Boss!"

Roy let go off me and turned. Jean was running towards up to us

"Can we have the rest of the day off?" he asked "We've been working since nine pm ."

I giggled

"I don't see why not." replied Roy. "Birthday present shopping time, right Orlaith? Come on, let go."

As Jean and Roy lead me away and towards the main city, I glanced over my shoulder and I could have sworn I saw a dark-haired, bespectacled man standing by Maes' grave, smiling sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! I hope you lovelies enjoyed. <strong>

**Peace off!**


	27. Birthday Treats

**27 chapters? Sweet Mamma Jamma on a Jammy** **Dodger! Once again, much love for all my regulars, plus Megalanfan-san, CC-chan and Rae-shimai I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! (´ε｀ )**

**I'm sorry for not uploading in a while, but I do have a good reason. There were lots of celebrations last fortnight in the UK, because it was the Queen's Diamond jubilee. There was little party in my garden with cake and alcohol and a BBQ…and then it rained. Like. Hell.**

**Also my hand swelled up to painful preportions and went purple. I punched a wall and damaged the side of my hand. Don't worry, I'm back and kicking!**

**Then this weekend it was my cousin Fizz's (her real name is Felicity) wedding. THERE WERE HELLO KITTY CUPCAKES AT THE RECEPTION! ~＼(^o^)／~**

**Although no alcohol for me yet, give me five more months and then I'm 18 \(/∇/)\**

**I don't own FMA~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27: Birthday Treats<p>

* * *

><p>That night, the four of us shared a three room suite in a military hotel. Since Roy booked it for us, we got a huge discount. Apparently.<p>

So the next morning, I was awoken at the crack of 10:00am

"Aw, crap." I moaned and rolled over.

"Morning Princess." Al muttered. "Happy 19th."

"Thanks." I smiled, propping my head up with my elbow. "Do I get a present?

"My heart?" Al grinned at me.

"That's rubbish!" I cried in mock-indignation "I can't show that off to my friends!" My pout softened "Thanks Al." I took his hand in mine "My heart is yours too. Along with my soul."

Al chuckled before pressing his lips to mine "I've got you something in the main room." he added "But first, I want to have some alone time with the Birthday Girl, before everyone else steals her."

Fat chance, Darling.

"MERRY BIRTHDAY!" yelled a certain Xingese.

"Orlaith isn't in at the moment!" I called, pulling the duvet over my head "Please leave a message after the beep! Beep!"

"Orlaith, out now or no presents." Ed said through the keyhole.

"DUDE, GIVE ME MY DAMN PRESENTS!" I lept out of bed and tugged on my dressing gown.

I flung open the door, nearly crushing Ling in the process, and legged it towards the three presents.

A really nice green kimono from Ling, a book on the history of Xerxes from Ed and a key from Al.

I looked at the key. Ed looked at the keys. Al looked at me. Ed looked at me. I looked at Ling.

"A key…" I stated.

"It's a key to my house," explained Al, "And I've got something else.

After getting reading for the day ahead, Al lead me downstairs and outside.

There he paused and cleared his throat.

"Orlaith Marie Jude." he said gently "Three months and two weeks ago, I first arrived in England. I was scared, petrified, about what was going to happen. But when Louise phoned us up, I was less scared. She was a really really sweet girl and told me all about her and you and the life you both live. Then you phoned. That was when everything fell into place. Your voice, your laugh, I suppose in that hour and a half, I fell in love with you. When I actually saw your face, your smile, smelt your hair, felt your breath against my neck, your hands against my chest, I knew I really loved you. Now you're moving in with me, we've given everything to each other. I wanna give you this."

Al placed a small brown book in my hand. The words were faded, but still legible:

Elric Family Album

"What about Ed?" I asked "Doesn't he get a say in this?"

"In Mom's will it was left to me." Al explained "And now I'm giving it to you. Along with this."

Then Al reached out and pulled out a small box. A jewellery box.

Holy. Frigging. Smeg

Silently, I watched Al open the box and pull out a silver ring with three tiny green gems.

"It's an eternity ring, Orlaith." Al's boyish face lit up as he always pulled out a silver chain. "You hate wearing rings so I got you a chain."

Not just rings; but I also couldn't stand wearing long sleeves and bracelets, unless they were thread bracelets. I had about 16 of the buggers. And that was just on my wrists. I had loads more on my ankles.

Al fastened the chain and the tiny silver ring bounced against my collarbone.

You have one guess as to what I did next. I cried. I honest to God wept.

Al pulled me towards him and folded his arms around me.  
>"You're so happy, right?"<p>

I nodded, sniffing.

* * *

><p>As the four of us walked over to Central Command, Ling held my hand because if he didn't, I was going to cry again. I was going to really miss Captain Theatricals. Despite how much of a pain in the aris he was.<p>

"I'm going to miss you." I told him as we met up with his bodyguards for the journey back to Xing.

"I'll miss you too, Imouto-chan." Squinty Eyes hugged me tightly.

"Oniisan." I muttered, hugging back

"Feel free to come to visit me!" he cried as he walked away.

"Orlaith." Al tugged on the back of my shirt. I turned to see a group of uniformed officials heading towards us.

As they got closer, I then realised that it was Roy and his subordinates.

"Happy birthday!" cried Jean "Faith called me to tell you that she has your present and that you're to call as soon as you arrive in Dublith."

"Thanks Jean and I will." I grinned "Roy!" I turned to the General and flung my arms around his waist."

"Happy nineteenth birthday, Orlaith." Roy hugged me back. "Did you get anything nice?"

"I got a kimono and a book and a ring." I replied

"Many happy returns." Riza smiled gently. "We have your present in the office."

My face lit up  
>"Puppy!" I yelled<p>

"It's from all of us!" grinned Kain.

Except poor old Valto who got me a card and what essentionally a huge jar of Nutella with little biscuit sticks.

"I had no idea it was your birthday until today" was his explanation.

"Thank you all so so much." I smiled. "And Valto, you must show me where you bought this stuff! It looks amazing!"

"Let me introduce you to your new pet." Riza lead us through endless corridors and up a flight of stairs.

Then I remembered something.  
>"Hey, Jean, aren't you retired?"<p>

"I am." replied Jean

"Then, why are you here?" I asked

"That's a bit rude, Orlaith." Al poked my head.

"Sorry." I muttered

"Don't worry, Princess," chuckled Jean as I bristled at the pet-name, "I'm here because I'm allowed. I'm a visitor, just as you are."

"Oh." I said, feeling a bit like a prat "How are things with Faith?" I smiled at Jean

"Faith's amazing." he gushed "She's so sweet and pretty and funny and she makes the most amazing brownies and she tells terrible jokes but they are so funny and-"

"Alright there, lover boy." I gave a ludicrously cheesy wink "Are you two a thing?"

"No…" Jean sighed "I haven't told her that I like her yet."

"Then do it, you prat!" I yelled, smaking him on the arm "But for God's sake, don't ask her out over the phone. That's really really naff."

"Urm, okay." Jean rubbed where I had hit him.

Roy shot me a puzzled look.

"Don't hit, Princess." Ed poked my head.

I turned to him  
>"What did you just called me?" I hissed<p>

Ed paled  
>"Uh..."<p>

"You know I HATE that nickname, shorty!" I exploded

"I'M TALLER THAN YOU!" Ed yelled

"SPROUT!" I spat

"GINGER!" Ed retorted

"MIDGET!"

"CARROT-TOP!"

"SHORTARSE!"

"FREAK!"

"Orlaith-" Roy was cut off by my stream of curses

"TINY!" I screamed

"FATSO!" Ed thunderdf

"What?" I asked politely "What did you say?"

"Oh dear." muttered Al

"What did you say Edward?" I asked again

"I love you Orlaith." Ed tried to flash a grin

"They call me MRS FATSO!" I roared, grabbing Ed and pulling him into a painful headlock.

"Orlaith, we're here." Al tried to pull me off his brother.

"Ohh!" I cried, letting go of the older brother, instantly distracted "A puppy!"

* * *

><p><strong>So once again, I apologise for lack of updating. I blame my busy schedule. Plus I finish college on Friday :'( I'll miss everyone. And then I have my mum's birthday party. So lots and lots of photos of me for my DeviantArt.<strong>

**Anyone find the The Lion King reference? Anyone who does gets a prize!**

**And your aris is Cockney Rhyming Slang ****for your bum**

**Peace out! Boop!**


	28. Puppies and Babies

**Ello Golden Princess fans!**

**I know I said that I would have this up by Sunday, but I was wrong. Why? Well, my next door neighbour (She's eight) stole my iPod and then changed a load of the chapter. I apologise V.V**

**Also Faith makes an appearance. It has been a while and I do love her. She's prolly the most normal out of Orlaith's Amestrian friends.**

**I don't own FMA, but I own Orlaith and LeFay owns Faith!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Puppies and Babies<strong>

* * *

><p>The puppy was adorable. She came plodding up to us, sniffed Roy's butt and then bounded over to me. I picked up the little Shiba Inu.<p>

"Heya gorgeous!" I cried "Aren't you just the cutest?"

"What are you going to call her?" asked Riza

"Ira" I said, patting the puppy on the head. "She seems so calm, that's why."

"Ira and Aimee." Al scrathched behind Ira's ears. "Peace and Love."

"I think it's very sweet." replied Roy, reaching out to stroke the puppy too.

At the sudden attention, Ira shrank into my shirt and have a low whimper.

"She's a little shy." I cooed. "She's so cute!"

I looked up to see everyone looking down at me  
>"Thank you, everyone." I smiled, feeling myself tear up. "You are all far too kind."<p>

Kain wrapped his arms around me and Ed followed, then Al, then Roy, then Jean, then Riza. Valto patted my hand and Haymans smiled awkwardly at me.

"You got a puppy?" Faith cried about half an hour later. "That makes my present look like crap!"

After the group hug, Roy and his subordanates had to go back to work so Jean, Ed, Al and I spent some time with Ira and took her on her first walk.

I laughed, pulling my mobile away from my ear in order to protect it from Faith's loud voice.  
>"Oh, Faith, I'm sure anything you give me will be wonderful." I grinned<p>

She growled.

I was about to reply when I heard a loud bark and then a yell. Ira was trying to herd Jean into a bush.

I started laughing until Ira turned on me. With a bark that seemed to mean "Mummyyyyy!", the puppy bounded towards me. I turned tail and ran.

"What's going on?" asked Faith

"Puppy…chase…I am so…unfit!" I panted.

Then Al came out of nowhere and I crashed into him, falling over on my bum.

"Al!" I spluttered "What the arse was that for?"

Ira pounced on me. I yelled. Now it was Faith's turn to laugh

* * *

><p>"You having a nice birthday?" asked Jean, as we queued up for the train.<p>

I nodded  
>"I'm really excited."<p>

He smiled  
>"What's it like moving from England to Amestris?" He asked "They're two completely different things."<p>

"Well, it's living in a 21st century city and then moving to an 19th century farm." I explained "It's weird, I'm gonna miss plug sockets and crap British T.V."

"It's going compulsory for cities to be hooked to some kind of generator." Al said, peering over the head of the man in front of him and reading his newspaper.

"Aye." I replied "But that's not gonna be Resembool, is it?"

"But you're excited, right?" asked Al, smiling

"Of course." I grinned "It's been years since I've been to the countryside. My parents used to take us on holiday to the coast every year and we would stay on a farm. It was always so wonderful."

"You'll love the countryside though." replied Ed "Big open fields, a river, all that fresh air; yup,the kids will love it!"

"Kids?"Jean looked between me and Al and Ed "Orlaith, are you pregnant?"

I laughed  
>"What? Of course not! Whatever gave you that idea?"<p>

"Ed mentioned-"

"Ed has no idea what he's talking about." I cut off Jean and glared at the oldest Elric.

"I just though since you and Al…"  
>Ed trailed off "And you're looking a little plumper."<p>

"There is no way that I could be pregnant." I hissed. "It hasn't been even a week." I muttered to only he could hear.

"She's right." Al piped up "You are getting way ahead of yourself, Brother."

Jean, not wanting a huge argument to take place, put out his cigarette and said in a clear voice  
>"One return to Dublith, one single to Dublith and two singles to Resembool, please."<p>

The brothers started searching for their wallets as I glanced down at my stomach, there was no way that I could be pregnant. Al and I took all necessary precautions to rule out the possibility of me being pregnant. But still. I was starting to feel very sick.

"Orlaith," Al lifted my chin so that I could look into his eyes. "Are you alright, love?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied pressing my lips to his briefly. "I just wanna get to Dublith, I've got a headache and I'm feeling a little woozy."

"What?" Al moved my fringe from out of my eyes "That doesn't seem like you're alright."

"You were sick the other morning." Ed added "Are you sure that you're not coming down with something?"

"I'm fine." I repeated, moving past the brothers to climb onto the train.

Suddenly the whole platform started spinning. I paused and clutched at my head.

"Orlaith!" Al cried, but before he could get get to me, everything went black and a sudden pain shot through the back of my head

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SO SORRY FOR HAVING SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER! *bows* <strong>

**Peace off!**

***BOOP!***


	29. Overreacting

**GUESS WHO'S ALIVE****!**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely messages ^.^ I blame my lack of immune system.**

**I'm so sorry for leaving you guys with a terrible cliffhanger V.V There will be another sorta cliffhanger, but it won't be as bad V.V**

**I'm also starting to write a piece of music for TGP called The Storyteller. I do have a recording but with a small number of mistakes and with Ib related lyrics. Anyone interested, tell me and I'll post you the link ^.^**

**I don't own FMA but I do own Orlaith and Le Fay owns Faith!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 29: Overreacting <span>**

"Orlaith!" cried Ed, running towards me and learning over.

"What happened?" I sat up and discovered that I was sitting on a station bench.

"Urm," Ed scratched his head "You blacked out."

"For how long?" I asked

"About five minutes." Ed glanced over at a huge clock

Great, normally when people faint they're out for a couple of hours or maybe a few days. But when I faint, I'm out for all of five minutes. Perfect.

I cursed before getting to my feet.

"Where're Al and Jean?" I asked

"Jean's calling Faith and Al's getting a cup of tea." Ed explained, "The next train should be here, but it's only a minute or two late."

I flopped back on the seat and held my head in my hands.

"What's wrong?" Ed sat next to me, worry lacing his voice

"My head hurts." I replied "I'm fine."

"You scared us all." Ed said, looking at me out of the corner of his eyes. "Especially Al, he thinks you're hiding something from him."

"I'm always ill," I shook my head "I've got a weak immune system."

"I hope that's true." Ed replied "I still think you should go to a doctor or something."

"Alright then." I replied.

The train started to pull up at the station.

"ALL FOR DUBLITH!"

"I'll go get Al." smiled Ed "Jean's just down the platform a little."

I stood up, trying to fight the rush, and started down the platform trying to find Jean.

* * *

><p>When Orlaith found Jean, he had a phone pressed to his ear, a cigarette clamped between his lips and a small smile on his face.<p>

"Yes, of course. We'll see you soon." he said softly. He turned and, seeing Orlaith, waved his fingers and before turning back the phone.

"Faith, I'll see ya later. Alright. Bye."

"No "I love you"?" She smirked as Jean hung up.

Jean shot her a look.

"Don't be mean, you."

"It's obvious that you luuuurve her." Orlaith grinned. "Alright, I'll stop."

Jean crushed the cigarette on the heel of his shoes and sighed

"I don't wanna rush into things."

"Yeah." Orlaith replied quietly. "Not like Al and I. My mum thinks we've rushed it."

"How long have you two been together?" asked Jean as they walked up the platform together.

"Just over three months." Orlaith replied "Apparently I rush into relationships. I can't help it. I see someone I like and I wanna grab them before someone else does."

"What about your ex, Ray?" asked Jean.

"He was a friend of Ryan, a friend of mine's," Orlaith explained, "Ryan wanted set us up and so we got chatting. He seemed sweet so we arranged to meet one day before college. The next day he called me and asked me out."

"Over the phone?" Jean asked "But you said it was naff."

"It is." Orlaith replayed darkly.

"Ah." Jean started to look a little embarrassed "Well, you're over him, right?"

"I was over him a long long time ago." Orlaith replied "He was cruel to me."

"You're a sweet kid, Orlaith." said Jean "Al's lucky."

"So is Faith." The Irish girl smiled "You were one of my favourites. I was horrified when you fought Lust and your legs…" she trailed off.

Jean looked round at Orlaith

"Hey, you act like you blame yourself."

"It's just, I remember going out and buying that volume. I remember reading it in school. I actually gasped when you were hospitalised. I threw the book across the room." Orlaith cried, throwing her hands up "And now it's real. It's real, all of it!"

"Orlaith?" Jean stopped and placed a hand on her shoulder

"It's real. It's all real. The Homunculi, alchemy, it's-" Orlaith started to breath fast, her eyes wide.

"Orlaith, calm down." Jean rubbed jer back "It's okay, it's okay."

"Its all real." Orlaith whispered over and over like some kind of strange mantra

Jean guided the young woman to a bench and rubbed her back.

"Shhh," he whispered "Do you wish it was just a book? Don't wish it was real?"

"I do." Orlaith replied "I do. I'm just scared. Why me?"

Jean put his arm around Orlaith and she leaned into him. Her eyes closed and her breathing slowed.

The train whistled signalling that there was five minutes before the train left, and Jean nudged Orlaith

"Come on, let's find Edward and Alphonse, yeah?"

Orlaith nodded, opening her eyes and got to her feet. She looked left then right and shot up the platform to where Alphonse was. Jean watched at she chattered energetically and wondered what her little episode was all about. Was it linked to her fainting and nausea?

* * *

><p><p>

I slept for the rest of the train journey, apparently, I didn't wake up for anything, even when Al beat Ed in a game of cheat and Ed yelled and swore. Al said that was a good thing as Ed said some pretty graphical things.

When we arrived in Dublith, the sun came out and the temperature went up about ten degrees. That's quite a lot, it went from 15 to 25.

Jean went off to get our cases, leaving Ed, Al and I to meet Faith and Winry. As soon as Winry and Ed saw each other, they embraced tightly and started being really mushy, kissing and saying how much they missed each other. Oh jeez.

Faith and I exchanged glances and then:

"Oh, Orlaith!" cried Faith, flinging her arms around my neck ad being all dramatic, "I've missed you so much!"

"Oh, Faith!" I replied, being just as dramatic and taking her face in my hands,"I'll always think about you, you're forever in my heart."

We started laughing then, holding on to each other so we didn't fall over.

"You are so cruel." sighed Winry.

"Yeah, well…" Faith began but trailed off when she saw Jean. "Jean!" she yelled, setting off towards the retired lieutenant. I watched as he captured her in a hug and they talked hurriedly to each other.

Al slipped his hand in mine

"You alright, Orlaith?"

"Yeah." I nodded, "Just a headache."

"The doctor is going to call round later on." Al said, giving my hand a squeeze. "He'll see if it's anything important."

"It could just be that time of the month, but I've never fainted."

"I'm sure it's just a bug." shrugged Al

Famous last words.

* * *

><p><p>

I was hiding.

"Come on, Orlaith!"

They were never gonna find me.

"Ah ha!"

Oh bugger.

A hand grabbed my wrist and dragged me to my feet.

"Oh come on, Orlaith." sighed Ed, "Youre being pathetic!"

Why was being pathetic? I was hiding. Why was I hiding? The doctor was making me have a blood test and I hate needles!

The doctor, a polite young woman, held the syringe in one hand as Ed lead me towards the chair. Al stood next to me, smiling nervously.

"This won't hurt a bit." the doctor said

She jabbed, I squealed.

* * *

><strong>Oh jeez, poor Orlaith, I feel her pain. I had a blood test too today. I was SO freaking scared.<strong>

**Also as many of you know, I am doing a little Q&A. If you lovelies wanna ask me questions, feel free. It can be about me, anime/video games, TGP, England, anything at all, there are no limits on what you can ask, but me answering them is a different answer ;D**

**See all you lovely people in Chapter 30!**


	30. Past The Point Of No Return

**I live, I live! Laptop is finally sorted.**

**I am so sorry for not updating. I got my laptop back at around October and I have just been suffering with illnesses and writer's**

**block.**

**This is the last chapter. It's been a good run.**

**Thanks you guys :')**

**I own nothing. Except Orlaith. And that's it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: Past The Point Of No Return<strong>

* * *

><p>Al's house was amazing.<p>

It was a weeny little house, only one floor and the outside was painted green wtih a white door and windows.

Al carried our stuff up the front steps and drew a key out from his pocket. He slipped it into the lock and, opening the door, cried "I'm back!"

A young woman with short dark hair smiled as she came running towards us

"Alphonse!" she cried "I've missed you so."

Al placed the cases down and hugged the woman tightly.

I frowned. Who was she? I cleared my throat. Al and the strange woman turned.

"Oh!" cried the woman. "Urm, you must be Orlaith!"

"Yup." I said.

"I'm Rae!" she grinned.

My eyes widened.

"R-Rae?" I whispered.

Rae nodded.

"What's wrong?"

A sinister smirk filled my head. I stared at the floor. God, was that name going to follow me everywhere?

"Short for Rachael." Al added "Orlaith, are you alright?" he asked.

"I think so." I replied, trying to control my shaking hands.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Rachael.

"Orlaith had a boyfriend called Ray before me. He wasn't a very good one." Alphonse whispered.

"Oh." Rachael bit her lip.

"I'll call you Rach," I said, smiling. "You okay with that?"

"Yes, of course!" Beamed Rach. "I hope we can become the best of friends, Orlaith."

* * *

><p>Rach spent a lot of time with me and Al. She often popped in while Al was out and helped me down my hand exercises.<p>

One day, a week after I had moved to Resembool, I decided that I was going to play the guitar.

I unzipped the case and ran my flesh fingers along the smooth hazel coloured wood. My guitar. My pride and joy. Dear old Eric had gotten me through the painful depression of Ray.

I plucked the top E string. Perfect. I plucked the next string. My guitar was still in tune.

"Let's play, Eric." I whispered fondly.

I started plucking a gently melody on the E string.

Trisha's Lullaby in E major.

When I had finished I strummed a D major chord. I could play Brothers if I wanted. I didn't want to. If I did, then I would probably start crying.

Maybe I could play something happy. Hell, if I knew anything happy on the guitar.

Screw it. I couldn't be bothered.

Alphonse walked into our bedroom then with a shocked expression on his face.

"Al?" I stood up.

"Baby Maes," Al muttered, "he...he's...dead."

"What?" I whispered, trying hard not to cry.

"Oh, Orlaith." Al looked over at me. "Orl, come here, love."

"How the hell did this happen?" I asked no one in particular.

"Cot death." Replied Al, "No-one knows."

I just stared at my feet. What do I do? What could I do?

Bring him back.

"Fuck it." I muttered, running my flesh hand through my hair. "I have no choice, but to..."

Al looked round at me, as though he was surprised that I swore. I didn't blame him. I never used to swear.

"No!" Al gasped. "Orlaith, you'll kill yourself!"

"I can do it." I replied. "I can bargain with Truth. I'll trade something for Maes. Like Ed did with you."

I sprinted suddenly for the door.

Al reached to grab me, but I dodged him.

Al was running after me, but I was fast. Fast enough anyway.

As I ran past the kitchen table. I grabbed both mine and Al's wallets.

"ORLAITH, NO!" Screamed Al. "I-I-I LOVE YOU!"

"I love you too!" I called, running out the door.

* * *

><p>The next half an hour went in a blur. I found myself on a train to Dublith in only a long yellow tee and a pair of black skinnies, mine and Al's wallets in my two front pockets. And my phone in my bra.<p>

When I got off, it was a little strange to see no Ed or Winry. I knew my way to their house, no problem. As long as Al didn't try to stop me.

I rang their doorbell. Ed came to the door. I smiled.

"Orlaith...?" Ed looked surprised.

"Has Al phoned?" I asked, hurrying in.

"N-no, I..." Ed started, but I cut him off.

"Good. Ed, I know how to bring Maes back."

"What?" Ed looked puzzled before realisation set in. "No!"

"We could used a human transmutation circle and Maes body. We could maybe find a way to save him, I could bargain with Truth. Sacrifice something." I explained.

"Orlaith, are you sure?" Ed asked.

"Either you help me or I'll do it on my own." I crossed my arms.

"Al'll kill me, you know that Orlaith?" Ed ran a hand through his hair.

"Just like every other time." I replied, smiling softly.

20 minutes later, Ed and I were at the mortuary where Baby Maes was being kept before his cremation.

Ed pulled the piece of chalk out of pocket and drew on the hospital floor. I didn't have to look so see that he was drawing a human transmutation circle.

I stood over Maes' tiny blonde body.

"We're going to wake you up, bubbi." I smiled at the still infant. "You'll be with Mama and Papa soon, darl."

Ed stood up.

"Pass me Maes." He said.

I had never touched a corpse or even a still baby before.

I held him as though he was made of glass and passed him to Ed.

Ed placed the baby int he middle if the circle and I knelt next to him.

"You scared?" Ed took one of my hands.

"Of course I am." I replied.

"Good luck, little sister." Ed hugged me tightly.

"Ed?" I asked, resting my head on Ed's shoulder.

"Yeah." Ed replied.

"You were always my favourite brother." I confessed before letting go of him and slamming my hands down on the circle.

The last thing I saw, before the bright light, was Ed's surprised then happy face.

Then I blacked out.

* * *

><p>...<p>

..

.

..

...

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello, Orflaith Marie Jude."<em>

_"Hello, Truth. What are you going to take from me?"_

_"I have a challenge for you, Orflaith Jude."_

* * *

><p><strong>Adieu - Enter Shikari<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>READ THE BLOODY NOTE!<strong>

**It's over! Done!**

**It's been exactly a year and a month, since I sat down and wrote those first few words "I don't normally take the bus..." while on the bus home from Christmas shopping.**

**BUT THIS IS NOT THE END! THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL!**

**But I need you lot to help! **

**Which anime/manga/video game should I send Orlaith into?**

**It can be ANY anime or game (not Naruto or Bleach though) so please comment or PM with your ideas.**

**So far I have:**

**Death Note**

**Fruits Basket**

**Final Fantasy**

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Pokémon B/W**

**Scott Pilgrim.**

**Thanks to the lovely people I have met on here. All the wonderful reviewers, PM-ers, the subscribers. Thank you. I love you. **

**Peace in the South East**

**~Allie :3**

**Check**

**Alliemonster123. deviantart. com**

**for photos and other updates.**


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p>White.<p>

All I saw was white.

**"Hello, Orflaith Marie Jude."** said a rather disembodied voice. I knew that voice.

"Hello, Truth." I smiled, "What are you going to take from me?"

**"I have a challenge for you, Orflaith Jude." **Sang Truth.

"Oh yeah?" I crossed my arms.

**"I should really take something away from you, you did do human transmutation, after all."**

I frowned. Wasn't Truth being a bit ... kind. I didn't like it.

It was a trap.

**"I have a challenge. If you do the challenge then you get to go home with Maes Elric. If you lose then you die and I keep you here. Deal, Orflaith Jude?"**

If I could see Truth, I'm pretty sure that he would be smirking.

"You bet you've got a deal!" I yelled.

**"Right, now, where do I send you? How about your favourite manga?**"

"That would be Fullmetal Alchemist..." I replied.

**"No, no, another favourite one!" **Snapped Truth. **"Ah ha, I know exactly where you're going to go! Buuuuuuut, I'm not going to tell you!**"

"What?!" I yelled, "That's cheating!"

Truth gave a cackle.  
><strong>"I never said I was going to play fair, Orflaith Jude."<strong>

"Hmmm." I growled.

**"I want you to save someone's life. Just one life. If you can do that, then you can go home with Maes Elric."**

* * *

><p><strong>Come on, you guys! The vote is now between Death note and Kingdom Hearts! Send your PMs and reviews ASAP!<strong>


	32. Yes, please don't kill me

HOLY CRAP! FIRST CHAPTER OF NEW FIC IS UP! I REPEAT NEW FIC IS UP!

It was uploaded yesterday and only one person read it, so I feel like really bad now.

Is it because I took four months to write 2,000 words? (Yeah, about that... Homestuck has overtaken my life)

Is it because I changed my username from IAmTheRedOne?

Well, here you guys go...

New chapter of new fic.

Fic is called Last Living Souls

CHECK IT OUT!

Please :3


End file.
